


Aus dem Nähkästchen

by Synapsenfehler



Category: German - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapsenfehler/pseuds/Synapsenfehler





	1. Ian

Ich finde, Penisse sehen aus wie radioaktives Gemüse. Nicht nur die, Frauen haben es da nicht viel besser. Deshalb habe ich auch Probleme damit, den meisten Leuten zu glauben. Ich meine was ist so überraschend daran, wenn ein Mann die Hosen und Hüllen fallen lässt? Da ist ein Penis, ich habe ihn erwartet und deswegen klappt mein Mund nicht zufällig überrascht auf. Natürlich dann, wenn ich ohnehin schon vor ihm und in einer idealen Stellung hocke, mit welcher ich mich der neuen Blaskapelle anschließen kann.  
Upps, ausgerutscht. Ach, schmeckt ja ganz gut oder wie darf ich die meisten Menschen verstehen?

In meinem Alter hat man es nicht leicht, bei weitem nicht. Das behauptet vermutlich jeder Jahrgang von sich aber wie der Großteil meiner Mitmenschen gehe ich davon aus, dass es ausgerechnet mich besonders hart getroffen hat. Nicht, weil ich gerade die Schule abgeschlossen habe und jetzt am liebsten meine Kartoffeln mitsamt Netz aufessen will, nur um Geld für neue zu sparen.  
Auch nicht, weil meine Mutter mich zu sehr verwöhnt und mir nie die Funktionalität einer Waschmaschine oder eines Elektroherds erklärt hat. Und auch nicht, weil ich in einem Elternhaus aufgewachsen bin, das mir jede jugendliche Rebellion mit elterlichem Verständnis zu Nichte gemacht haben.  
Ich tue mir besonders deswegen Leid, weil ich mit radioaktivem Gemüse in Kontakt getreten bin.

Wenn eure Vorstellungskraft es nun zulässt, liegen dort also zwei Personen auf dem wackeligen Futon, das sich unverständlicher Weise ‚Bett‘ schimpft. Die Laken sind frisch gewechselt und riechen angenehm nach meinem Duschgel, da ich ja wie gesagt keine Waschmaschine betätigen kann und deshalb alles mit der Hand in der Dusche wasche. Statt des Blümchenduftes, den meine Mutter immer mit der liebevollen Diktatur einer Ehefrau und Mutter durchgesetzt hatte, duftete es nun nach einer Art billigem Aftershave.  
Einer dieser beiden Personen sitzt, der andere liegt etwas unbequem zwischen dessen Beinen und ringt mit sich, die schöne Bettwäsche nicht augenblicklich vollzukotzen.

Der wäre dann ich. Von mir ist nicht viel zu erwarten, ich bin der nette, bedenkliche, ‚dich lasse ich nicht mit meinem Kind reden‘ Typ von nebenan. Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und weil es die Situation gerade verlangt auch noch in meinem Adamskostüm.  
Der Mann vor mir ist der Kerl, für den mir die Bezeichnung ‚Freund‘ wirklich schwer fällt. Wir führen eine Art verschrobene Beziehung und schlafen miteinander aber es sollte sich wohl trotzdem nicht so anfühlen, oder? Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie es sich anfühlen soll aber diesen Brechreiz empfinde ich persönlich als eher abturnend.

Immerhin scheine ich genug Gefühle für ihn zu haben, dass ich seinen Penis in den Mund nehme und nicht direkt das Müsli draufspucke.  
„Du bist geil, Baby“, flüstert er und ich rolle mit den Augen. Natürlich, das würde er auch zu einer zahnlosen Hure sagen; Hauptsache, sein Ding wurde bearbeitet. Als ich mich endlich aus dieser unschönen Situation befreien will, ist da dann plötzlich seine Hand auf meinem Haar und mit einer Art liebevollen Bestimmtheit hält er mich unten, schiebt mir seinen Schwanz noch weiter in den Rachen. Ich würge und hoffe so ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass nur weil ich schwul bin Blowjobs nicht zu meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung gehören, doch er ignoriert das, fummelt an meiner Hand herum und schiebt sie in Richtung seiner Kronjuwelen.

Ich denke nicht daran ihm nun auch noch diesen Gefallen zu tun, deswegen bleibt meine Hand nur still liegen, doch er gibt nicht auf.  
„Komm schon, Honey… knete sie mir.“ Ich schnaufe und bin froh, dass keine Bläschen aus meiner Nase kommen, trotzdem lacht er und flüstert „Sexy“, drückt meinen Kopf wieder runter.

Es gibt Schlimmeres, ja. Trotzdem mag ich es einfach nicht. Da ich wie jeder gesunde Mann masturbiere, macht mir anfassen wirklich nichts aus; es ist zwar irgendwie eigenartig, dass es nicht mein eigener ist aber daran hab ich mich gewöhnt und die vielen Jahre des Singledaseins hatten sich wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht bezahlt gemacht. Trotzdem wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, mir selbst einen zu blasen und das nun bei einem anderen Mann zu machen war keine wirkliche Verbesserung meiner bemitleidenswerten Situation.

Ich dramatisiere gern, das wäre also schon einmal geklärt. Und wenn er in meinen Mund spritzt, beiße ich ihm seinen Dödel ab, _das_ haben _wir beide_ schon vor Wochen geklärt. Damit ich aber schneller Ruhe finde ergebe ich mich wie so oft meinem Schicksal und lecke etwas an ihm herum, anspruchsvoll ist Ian ohnehin nicht – kein sonderlich schöner Name aber ich hab mir weder den noch den Typen, der ihn mitgebracht hat – ausgesucht. 

Ian ist eine Frohnatur und das geht mir zu Teilen wirklich auf die Nerven. Wenn ich schlechte Laune habe möchte ich nicht aufgemuntert werden sondern suche einen handfesten Streit. Dann will ich schreien und toben, aber das versteht der auf Frieden getrimmte Mistkerl ja nicht.  
Und immer wieder landet meine Hand bei seinen Eiern, das nervt gewaltig!  
Trotzdem und vielleicht gerade weil er immer so friedlich ist kapituliere ich auch hier und verwöhne ihn noch etwas, gebe einen missmutigen Laut nach dem anderen von mir, als er endlich zufrieden stöhnt. Wenigstens habe ich heute die Hosen an – sinnbildlich, mein Arsch ist gerade nackt – und entscheide, wer was wie lange macht.

Und heute habe ich Lust, ihn meine harte Seite spüren zu lassen – mit welcher ich am Ende quiekend und jammernd auf ihm liegen würde, aber das war mir gerade egal.  
Ich löse mich von seiner Körpermitte, reibe mir mit den Fingern den Kiefer und bin froh, endlich wieder etwas Freiheit mit meiner Zunge genießen zu können, während er ganz unverschämt grinsend in meine Augen schaut, seine Hand an meiner Hüfte liegend. Langsam tastet er sich vor, greift mir wieder ins Haar und zieht mich zu sich heran, drückt mir einen feuchten Kuss auf.  
Doch so nicht und als ich mich wieder aufrichte, verschwindet dieses ewige Grinsen, macht Fragezeichen Platz.

„Heute bist du dran.“  
Das reicht schon, um ihn noch blasser werden zu lassen, als er es ohnehin schon ist. Wir ergänzen uns wirklich wunderbar als schwules Paar – oder was auch immer, Freunde mit Vorzügen – denn ich hasse Oralsex und er wird nicht gerne flachgelegt aber manchmal spielte das Schicksal uns beiden eben einen Streich; in diesem Fall bin ich weitaus besser dran, denn für mich bedeutete es nur einen kleinen Ekel, Ian hingegen _hasst_ es regelrecht und diskutiert jedes Mal mit mir herum; so auch jetzt.

„Hey Honey… lass mal, ja? Du magst es doch, wenn ich dich nagle?“  
„Ja aber ich mag es nicht, deinen Schwanz wie ein Eis zu lutschen.“  
„Warum nicht? Er steht auf dich, guck nur er lacht dich an!“  
„Oh bitte…“ Ich krame in meiner Nachttischschublade nach dem Gleitmittel, auf Kondome verzichten wir beide fast immer und wenn ich ihn bestrafe, dann wenigstens in vollen Zügen. Hände fassen mich an der Schulter, doch ich habe die Tube längst gefunden und knie mich hin, rutsche dichter an ihn heran. Ohne nachzudenken spreizt Ian die Beine etwas für mich, doch ich sehe den Unwillen in seinem Gesicht. Das Schöne ist, dass ich sein Gebettel nun ähnlich ignorieren kann wie er meinen Unwillen aufs Blasen vor nicht mal einer Minute und so mache ich die Tube auf.

„Hey Honey wirklich… ich bin nicht darauf vorbereitet, du weißt ich brauche meine zwei Stunden bis drei Wochen, bis ich soweit bin.“  
„Überraschung, du lernst nun Flexibilität kennen.“ Ich fasse seine Hüfte und ziehe ihn etwas mehr auf den Rücken, drücke mir das durchsichtige Gleitgel auf zwei Finger und reibe Ian ein. Der verfällt langsam in Panik und hält sich an meinen Unterarmen fest.  
„Ich muss vorher nochmal auf Klo sonst sieht deine Nudel gleich aus wie ein Schokodrops…“  
„Jetzt wirst du unsexy“, ermahne ich ihn besseren Wissens und gönne auch mir eine kurze Behandlung mit unserem aus einem bedenklichen Sexshop stammenden Helfer namens ‚Flutschi‘ – bei dem Namen hat Ian ganze zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht, sich über mich und den Einkauf lustig zu machen.

„Aber ich bin nicht vorbereitet“, wimmert er wieder und ich rolle erneut mit den Augen, drücke kurz meinen Zeigefinger in ihn hinein, ziehe ihn aber schnell wieder heraus.  
„Jetzt bist du’s.“ Ich weiß nicht, wo er diesen Quatsch her hat aber ich habe durchaus positive Erfahrungen beim Sex gemacht, ohne vorher einen bis vier Finger in den Hinterausgang geschoben zu bekommen.  
„Alles eine Art der inneren Einstellung, Schatz. Also Schnauze jetzt und ertrag es wie ein Mann.“  
Inzwischen liegt Ian fast wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken und schaut mich mit seinen braunen Rehaugen groß an, doch damit beeindruckt er mich schon längst nicht mehr; wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, mache ich einen Marathon mit und kann die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr sitzen.

Da ich ja eher der romantische Typ bin, schiebe ich ihm noch ein Kissen unter den Hintern und rutsche ganz an ihn heran, drücke mir ein Bein von ihm gegen die Hüfte und schaue dann doch noch einmal hin, wo ich mein bestes Stück nun reinschiebe; nicht, dass es da viel Auswahl gab aber…

„Ich sterbe ich sterbe ich sterbe ich sterbe!“  
„Mach das aber sei leise dabei…“ Er stellt sich wirklich jedes Mal an, dabei ist mein Penis nun wirklich nicht der Größte; ja, da kann ich realistisch sein. Ich liege im Durchschnitt, Ians paar Zentimeter mehr machen mir da weitaus größere Probleme als ich es bei ihm sollte. Und dabei war ich der Ältere, wie deprimierend.  
Für ihn reichte es immerhin und ich hatte auch meinen Spaß, auch wenn ich mich am Anfang immer etwas zurückhielt – und sei es, damit sein Gewimmer mich nicht aus dem Konzept brachte.

Ich kann nun nicht behaupten, dass ich gerade in solchen Momenten schwer verliebt in Ian bin. Er liegt nackt unter mir und lässt sich von mir durchnehmen, bekundet dabei weiterhin seinen baldigen Tod und klammert sich widersprüchlich an meinem Arsch fest. Außerdem drückt dieser kleine Spinner sich wieder fest an mich heran, also lügt er. Ja, das ist sehr liebenswürdig.  
Trotzdem küsse ich ihn gerade gern und er nimmt diese Zärtlichkeit nur zu gern hin. Ich weiß dass er hofft, ich würde bei Zuneigung weniger fest in ihn stoßen, doch da täuschte der Gute sich.

Nun, sonderlich spektakulär ist unser Sex nun nicht, deswegen überspringen wir diesen Teil lieber bis zum Ende; wie vorhergesagt liege ich keuchend auf ihm, habe die Stirn an seine Schulter gedrückt und bin froh, dass mich gerade ein winziger Prozentteil meiner Körperflüssigkeiten verlassen hat.  
Gegen Ende ist Ian dann auch wieder aufgeblüht und hat mich in seiner ganz eigenen Art angespornt, es ihm heftiger zu machen. Wie soll ich es beschreiben, ohne die Worte ‚anschreien‘ und ‚drohen‘ mit im Kontext einfließen zu lassen?

Ich lasse mich neben ihn fallen und gleite aus seinem Körper, verschränke zufrieden die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Jetzt will ich ihn gerne umarmen und etwas kitschig kuscheln doch er steht auf und watschelt Richtung Badezimmer, kneift dabei etwas die Backen zusammen.  
Ich kann noch die Tür zufallen hören, dann dreht er das Wasser in der Dusche an, damit ich ihn nicht auf der Toilette hören kann. Hin und wieder ruft er provokativ ein paar Bruchstücke wie ‚Lawrence‘ – das bin ich – und ‚Arschloch‘ – das bin ebenfalls ich, ehe die Spülung betätigt wird und er wieder zu mir zurückkommt, sich aufs Bett fallen lässt und dann einen möglichst bemitleidenswerten Eindruck erwecken will, indem sein Kopf auf meiner Brust landet und ein vollkommen unpassendes, theatralisches Seufzen über Ians Lippen kommt.

„Du hast mich brutal entjungfert.“  
Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, schnaufe dann und hoffe, dass es abfällig genug klingt.  
„Der Zug ist wohl schon lange abgefahren. Was willst du noch machen?“  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass die Zeit mal wieder auf meiner Seite ist weil Ian nämlich in einer halben Stunde nach Hause muss, sonst würden seine Eltern Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um ihn zu finden.

Oh, nein! Kein überdramatisiertes Verhältnis zu den Eltern, Ian ist noch verwöhnter als ich – schwer vorstellbar, weil meine Mutter mir heute noch den Kaffee umrührt – aber sie sind eben nicht begeistert, wenn er sich nicht an Absprachen hält und trotz seiner 21 Jahre können sie ihren Jungen nicht gehen lassen. Einzelkind eben aber wenn er mir nicht die Ohren vollgelogen hat, wird er ohnehin bald dort ausziehen. Nicht zu mir, Gott bewahre. Aber wir hätten einen kürzeren Weg zueinander und müssten keinen Fickmarathon einlegen, wenn wir uns am Wochenende sahen. Das müssen wir auch so nicht aber es bietet sich eben an, wenn man sich nicht so oft sieht. Außerdem bin ich eine treue Seele und halte nichts davon, andere Steckdosen zu benutzen.  
Dass Ian eigentlich der dominantere Part ist, merkt man gerade leider schwer.

„Lass uns einfach etwas hier liegen, ja?“  
„Oh man…“ Dafür bin ich der unromantischere. Er hat sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und weiß wenigstens das Kissen zu würdigen, welches er zum Übernachten bei mir bekommt. Im Übrigen ist es das Gleiche, was ich ihm vorhin noch unter den Arsch geschoben habe. Wenn er sich nun nicht daneben benahm würde ich es bis zum nächsten Mal auch waschen, ich gute Fee.

„Lawrence?“  
„Hm?“  
„Du stinkst.“  
Oh, danke. Ich bin immer sehr dankbar für Informationen bezüglich meiner Ausdünstungen, belohne Ian deswegen mit einer Kopfnuss.  
„Schnauze.“  
Er lacht, drückt mich an sich und steht dann wieder auf, um sich anzuziehen. Ich beobachte, wie er seine weiße Haut mit den üblichen, grauen und schwarzen Kleidungsstücken verdeckt, sich seine komische Mütze über die Haare zieht und nach den Schuhen fahndet. Schließlich zieh ich mir auch meine Shorts heran und befinde, dass solange sie sich nicht selbstständig bewegten, ich sie noch einmal tragen konnte. Hose, Schuhe, Shirt und Jacke und ich war fertig, suchte Ian noch seine Zahnbürste und seinen MP3-Player aus dem Bad, stopfte es ihm in die Hacke und pflückte den Wohnungsschlüssel aus einer Topfpflanze.

Wir hatten die 2 ½ Tage wirklich nur zuhause verbracht, das war ein Lob an meine Fähigkeiten, passend einkaufen zu können. Na gut, wir hatten Essen bestellt.

Als wir unten an der Bushaltestelle angekommen waren, zupfte Ian an meinem Kragen herum, was ich genervt zuließ, dann hielt er mein Gesicht in die Hände, küsste mich auf die Lippen. Er war nur ein kleines Stück größer als ich, es fiel nicht sonderlich auf fand ich, musste aber dennoch hochschauen. Sieben Zentimeter waren vielleicht doch etwas mehr…

„Bis Freitag“, lächelte er mich frech an und stieg ein, als der Bus seine Tür öffnete, stopfte sich schon einen der kleinen Kopfhörer ins Ohr.  
„Ja… bis dann“, gebe ich zur Antwort und warte, bis der Bus abfährt und um die Ecke biegt. Dann krame ich meinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und wende mich wieder meiner Wohnung zu. Mein Ziel lautete also wieder, fünf Tage zu überleben.


	2. Pascal

Um vorweg eines ganz deutlich zu machen: Ich vermisse Ian nicht! Scheinbar hat meine letzte Aussage bezüglich der folgenden fünf Tage so einen Eindruck vermittelt, das muss ich hier ganz klar widerlegen. Wir sind ja nicht einmal zusammen, wieso sollte ich deswegen ohne ihn zu Grunde gehen?  
Ich bin eh kein Freund von ‚ohne meinen Partner kann ich nicht atmen, ich bin so abhängig und führe kein eigenständiges Leben buhuhu‘, da krieg ich das kalte Kotzen!

Nun ja, da ich Single bin, muss ich mir darüber ohnehin keine Gedanken machen und kann mich den wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden: Ich rede mir selber ein, dass meine Wohnung noch ein paar Tage ohne Putzlappen auskommt, schiebe in dieser Selbstlüge noch ein paar Socken und Unterhosen vom Boden auf die Seite und baue mir so einen Gang, der mir die wichtigsten Wege ermöglich: Klo, Kühlschrank, Couch.  
Da ich immer wieder überraschend Post vermute, ist auch der Bereich meines Flurs geputzt, welchen man von der Haustür aus sehen kann. Geputzt ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Es war weniger dreckig, beinahe unbedenklich für größere Tiere ohne den Wunsch, ihrem natürlichen Fresstrieb nachzukommen.

Vielleicht würden sich neue Hybriden entwickeln. Bakterie schwängert Hund oder ähnlich.  
Mein Zuhause als Genlabor, meine Mutter könnte ruhig stolz auf mich sein und die in ihren Augen verletzende Bezeichnung ‚Biotop‘ auch mal stecken lassen. 

Wie immer wenn ich wieder alleine bin stehe ich etwas unschlüssig im Raum und überlege, ob sich der Weg nach draußen – dieses Mal weiter als die 50 Meter zur Bushaltestelle – noch lohnt, entscheide mich aber dagegen. Ich bin nicht der Spaziergänger schlechthin und mit Wanderstöcken Schnecken aufspießen gefällt mir auch nicht sonderlich. Also werde ich duschen und mir den eigenen und auch fremden Schweiß und was eben sonst noch so anfällt abwaschen.

Mein Bad ist immerhin sauber, dies sollte auch der Fall sein. Ich will meinen radioaktiv mutierten Freund noch benutzen und teile ungern mit Pilzbefall. Praktisch, meine Waschmaschine steht auch schon seit einigen Tagen alleine da, also besuchen Shorts und Hose sie, ehe ich unter die Dusche schlurfe.  
Was gibt es Großartiges über meinen Duschvorgang zu sagen? Wie die meisten Menschen benutze ich hierzu in einem komplizierten Gemisch erlesene Zutaten, die strengster Geheimhaltung bedürfen. In Verbindung eines uralten Elements ergeben sie eine Fusion aus… nun ja, Shampoo und Wasser eben.

Dass ich meinen eigenen Körper berühre, stößt hierbei hoffentlich niemanden ab aber es hat sich als sinnvoll ergeben. Meine Nachbarn sind da weniger aufgeschlossen – sie würden mich nicht waschen – und während ich nun also an die nette Dame gegenüber denke fallen mir spontan Blumenkleider ein. Die, die sie auch trägt. Leider nicht die schönen – im Ernst, können Blumen auf Kleidern seriös wirken? Ich assoziiere Kindergarten mit solchen Dingen aber ich steh auch nicht auf Leute im Blumenkleid – sondern die Dinger von vor 50 Jahren. In der Blüte ihrer Jugend. Blüte, Blumenkleid, haha.  
Ja, nein. Nicht witzig, Lawrence.

Bedauerlich, dass ich gerade meinen persönlichen Zuhälter wasche und ausgerechnet dann ihr Bild im Kopf habe. Ich bin ja nicht gegen alte Leute, aber ich selber habe noch Zeit bis dahin und genieße deswegen lieber die einfache Ausführung einer Haut – straff und rosig. Nicht wie bei den Rentnern mit dem Modell Faltenwurf 1.0

Ich gebe auf und bemerke, dass Ian und ich zu wenig Zeit im Bett verbracht haben und um nun nicht weiterhin mit Mrs. Smith – kreativ, nicht wahr? Ja, ihre Vorfahren bestehen aus einer langen Ahnenreihe konsequenter Taubenfütterer auf Parkbänken und ähnlich interessant gestalteten sich auch die Ehemänner und deren Nachnamen – zu denken schnappe ich mir ein Handtuch, wickle es um meinen Unterkörper und trotte antriebslos zum Computer, schalte diesen an. Wie immer begrüßt er mich mit der Lautstärke eines Flugzeugtriebwerkes und startet in der stillen Hoffnung, etwas Anspruchsloses tun zu dürfen.  
Je nachdem wie meine Laune es zulässt artet es in vermutlich mittelmäßigem Cybersex oder einem billigen Porno aus – Letzteres würde meinem alten, eingestaubten Freund sein mechanisches Genick brechen.

Ich halte es für unnötig mich anzukleiden und bleibe also im Handtuch eingewickelt dort sitzen und muss mich dann in Gedanken selbst korrigieren: Meine Webcam würde dem Computer ebenso keinen Gefallen tun; allein das Einschalten kam einer Mutprobe gleich und setzte den Körper unter Adrenalin; flog mir gleich ein Haufen wütender, seniorengerechter Elektroteile um die Ohren und wenn ja wo würde ich mich so schnell verstecken? Flach auf den Boden werfen war im Moment keine kluge Idee, da würde ich doch lieber ein paar Elektroteile im Arm riskieren.

Bisher war ja noch nicht viel passiert, daher offenbarte der Desktop sich als letzter, aufflackernder Hoffnungsschimmer; das Röcheln startete wieder, nachdem ich meine Verbindung zum Internet hergestellt hatte und schnell in einem der Onlineportale eintauchte, in welchem die eigentliche Persönlichkeit nicht interessierte. Die Profile meiner potenziellen … nennen wir sie mal ‚Partner‘ sprachen eindeutige Regeln, die ich auf einer Erotikseite auch erwarte:

_Goldy TV 55 PF: männlich, verkleide mich gerne als Frau, besuchbar_

_Chris 16: passiv, Anal im Wald_

_Freddie: mollige Jungs 16- 30 gesucht_

_CAMspritzer30: suche aktiven Boy_

Ich klicke mich durch die kurzen Beschreibungen, bin aber nicht wirklich von irgendetwas angesprochen. Ich bin weder scharf drauf jemanden via Internet in seine sexuellen Schranken zu weisen noch möchte ich mich besonders devot vor der Webcam räkeln und meinem Arsch jemanden anbieten, der ihn ohnehin nicht kriegen wird.  
Schließlich fällt meine Wahl sehr willkürlich auf ‚HarteLatte27‘, dessen Profil nichts weiter aussagt außer, dass er wie auch ich nichts von sich preisgeben will.  
Nach einer eher formlosen Begrüßung meinerseits schiebe ich mir schon das Handtuch zur Seite, denn mit Kamera hat man hier meistens Erfolg.

_\- Cam?_

Als hätte ich es geahnt…  
Ich tippe ein schnelles ‚Ja‘ und richte die Webcam auf meinen Unterkörper, während die Videokonferrenz sich aufbaut und mein Computer Geräusche wie ein schwangeres Nilpferd von sich gibt. Das Bild meines Partners öffnet sich und wie ich hat er darauf verzichtet, sein Gesicht mit einzublenden; ich sehe nur seine Hand, wie sie langsam mit seiner dem Nickname entsprechendem Latte spielt.  
Ein kleiner Bauchansatz und etwa die Hälfte der Masse von Haaren, wie ich sie auf dem Kopf trage um Beine und Bauch verteilt. Das stört mich nicht, ich will ihn ja nicht ablecken und so erteile ich ein Lob für seinen großen Schwanz, der doch eher durchschnittlich geartet ist. Beim Sex log man eben und ich war gerade weniger an einer Grundsatzdiskussion über Freundlichkeit interessiert als möglichst schnell diese potenzielle Todesmöglichkeit eines überlasteten Computers auszuschalten – und zwar zufrieden.

Es knackt kurz in Richtung meiner PC-Boxen und meine Nervosität macht sich kurz bemerkbar, doch dann erkenne ich, dass er bloß seine Kamera gerichtet hat und dabei vermutlich an die Kabel seiner Lautsprecher gekommen war.

„Siehst geil aus“, meint er und durch die individuelle Beeinträchtigung meiner Elektronik klingt er etwas wie eine stimmverzerrte Aufnahme, doch daran habe ich mich nach etlichen Gesprächen mit Fremden gewöhnt.  
Mir ist auch klar, dass er nicht mich als Person sondern das Körperteil in meiner Hand meint, was ich am liebsten unkommentiert lassen würde. Verbal mache ich dies auch, stehe auf und ziehe mir die Vorhaut über die Eichel weg, halte einen Moment still und schlucke einen sarkastischen Kommentar herunter.  
Er freut sich über die Nahaufnahme und ich setze mich wieder, massiere mich dabei noch etwas träge.

Mir fehlt immer ein Ansatz von erotischer Konversation, ich kann es einfach unheimlich schwer beginnen. Einmal dabei fällt mir meistens etwas ein aber was ich nun sagen soll, will mir bei bestem Willen nicht in den Sinn kommen. Also horche ich ihn etwas aus und hoffe, dass er auch Antwort geben wird. Natürlich können wir stupide wichsen, aber dafür benötige ich dann weder Mikrofon noch Lautsprecher und da er von vornherein damit angefangen hat, setze ich das Bisschen Zweisamkeit voraus.

„Bist du aktiv, passiv oder switchst du auch?“

Er ist noch einen Moment still; das war wohl zu viel in einer Frage, was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann; ich will keine Lebensgeschichte erzählen sondern einfach abspritzen, da geht es ihm nicht anders. 

„Meist aktiv. Selbst?“

Seine Bewegungen werden auch wieder langsamer, was ich mit Ärgernis zur Kenntnis nehme also springe ich auf diesen kleinen Hinweis an, sonst könnte ich mir bald eh einen neuen suchen.

„Bin passiv, werd gern gefickt.“

Seine Hand wird wieder schneller und ich sehe meinen kleinen Onlineseitensprung wieder gesichert. Seitensprung außerhalb einer Beziehung, na klar. Ian machte mich noch wahnsinnig mit seinem Gewäsch.

„Frzg drz ei“

Scheiß Lautsprecher!

„Sorry, was?“ Ich lache etwas, hoffe, dass er mir nicht allzu böse ist, so eine schlechte Wichsvorlage zu sein und ärgere mich über mich selbst. Trotzdem komme ich nicht mehr ganz in Stimmung, mit solchen Gefühlen vor der Webcam zu sitzen macht mir keinen Spaß und ‚HarteLatte27‘ beendet unser beider leid mit einem ‚ Fick dich selbst ‘ und macht aus.

Gut, nächster Kandidat.

Dieses Mal werde ich selber angeschrieben, jedoch vollkommen anders.  
Laut Profil ist ‚Pascal19‘ nicht sonderlich aufregend, aber das ist mir ja an sich auch egal. Ich warte dieses Mal, ehe ich mich selber anfasse. Zwei Pleiten verkraftet mein bestes und auch mit Abstand hässlichstes Stück – radioaktives Gemüse – nicht, dann würde ich lieber aufhören.

„Hi, alles klar bei dir?“

Ein bisschen Konversation im Vorfeld schadete nicht, dennoch musste ich meine Ungeduld zügeln; gerade war ich nicht dazu aufgelegt jemanden kennen zu lernen, sondern einfach nur fertig zu werden. Verstand das denn keiner?  
Ich tippe „Jo, alles super. Und selbst?“ und hoffe, dass es nicht so lange dauern würde. Schnell kommt von mir noch eine Frage hinterher; er soll ruhig bemerken, dass ich zur Sache kommen will:

„Hast du Cam?“ 

„Klar!“

Das klang ja sehr enthusiastisch, aber mich sollte es nicht stören. Wie man vielleicht bemerkt, bin ich nicht leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber bei einem gewissen Druckaufbau zuckt meine Hand schon das ein oder andere Mal nervös zu meiner Körpermitte, in der anklagend mein tapferer Krieger den Kopf nach mir reckt. Hilfe…

Wieder öffnet sich ein kleiner Bildschirm und schnall schicke ich ein stilles ‚Danke!‘ ab, denn Pascal19 ist definitiv ansehnlicher als HarteLatte27.  
So ganz nebenbei – in meinem Namen habe ich auf Zahlen verzichtet. Dafür hab ich mich vor einem Jahr volltrunken angemeldet und darf mich nun immer wieder unter ‚MrTinkerbell‘ einloggen, da mir zu der Zeit auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres eingefallen ist. Der Großteil meiner Chatbekanntschaften denkt also, ich bin transsexuell und kurz vor der Geschlechtsumwandlung. Fragen wie: „Oh wird der Penis Stück für Stück verkürzt? Dann hast du also schon angefangen?“ müssen irgendwie verarbeitet werden, inzwischen steh ich da drüber.  
Außerdem bin ich zu faul, mich neu anzumelden.

Ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar schaut mich an – eine Bezeichnung, die ich gerne bis mindestens 30 Jahre aufwärts verwende, denn wie Männer sehen die meisten einfach noch nicht aus und Pascal gehört offensichtlich zu dieser Spalte – und grinst dann in die Kamera, winkt mir zu.  
Anders als er ist meine Übertragung weiterhin nicht mehr als ein Bild von meinem Penis, Bauch und ein Stück Beine sind auch noch zu finden.  
„Hi“, sage ich und streiche mit der flachen Hand über meinen Schoß.

Pascals Blick hängt nun fest auf dem Bild, langsam lehnt er sich zurück und fummelt an sich herum, schließlich höre ich einen Reißverschluss aufgehen und seine Hand bleibt dort – wo ich es nicht sehen kann, jemand sollte dem Jungen das Prinzip von Erotikportalen erklären, in denen nach einer Webcam gefragt wurde!

Trotzdem warte ich noch etwas, vielleicht muss er sich ja erst einmal… auspacken? Wenn ich ihn abstempeln sollte, würde ich ganz klar ‚Emo‘ sagen – schwarze Haare, Lippenpiercing und ein dunkles T-Shirt mit einer schwer lesbaren Aufschrift; vermutlich ein Bandname. Wenn er mich sehen würde, kämen wir aus dem Quatschen vermutlich nicht mehr heraus…

Ich sehe, dass er sich langsam massiert und mache mit, bin aber dennoch auf eine direkte Sicht aus – nur, weil ich sie nicht gerne in den Mund nehme, will ich nicht auf das Bild eines harten Schwanzes verzichten. Gut schön sind sie nicht aber sonst würde das hier ja keinen Sinn machen, dann könnte ich nachher auch Ian anrufen und wir hätten wieder etwas Spaß im Bett – mit etwa 30km Platz zwischen uns.

Pascal scheint nicht sehr gesprächig, er hat inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und hantiert weiter an sich herum, was etwas enttäuschend ist. Ich räuspere mich dezent, schlage dann einen sehr freundlichen Ton an: „Magst du mir nicht zeigen, was du grad verwöhnst?“  
Er schaut auf, blickt in die Kamera und scheint eine plötzliche Erkenntnis zu gewinnen, lächelt verlegen. Sein Arm nimmt den oberen Teil des Bildes ein, welches dann doch unten landet und mich erst stutzen lässt.

„Oh, interessant. Tat das sehr weh?“  
Ohne mir dessen wirklich bewusst zu werden lecke ich mir über die Lippen, greife fester bei mir zu und betrachte die Spitze des fremden Penis.  
Pascals Finger gleiten drüber, erwischen den silbernen Ring nebenher.  
„Ging eigentlich. Gefällt‘s dir?“  
„Ja, sehr.“

Ich bin ja ohnehin ein Fan von Piercings, allerdings trau ich mich nicht an diese Stelle heran – auch wenn das meinem Oralsexleben einen neuen Höhepunkt – haha, nein ich weiß, ich bin nicht witzig… - geben würde denn Ian lutscht gerne an allen Dingen herum, die sich auch nur irgendwie an mir befinden.

Pascal spielt weiter an dem Ring, benutzt dann aber bald wieder seine Hand und verwöhnt sich richtig. Bald höre ich auch schon das erste, leise Stöhnen und an der Art, wie er es herüberbringt, lässt sich viel erkennen. Oder eher vermuten.  
Ich gebe mir Mühe, möglichst sexy zu klingen und hoffe, mich nicht vollkommen zu blamieren denn eigentlich haben Gespräche nicht viel beim Sex oder allem was damit zu tun hat zu suchen, das versaute oft die Stimmung. Man bedenke nur mal Ians ‚Knete mir die Eier‘, da verging einem ja alles.  
„Schon mal flachgelegt worden, Süßer?“  
Er lacht verlegen, verneint dann.  
Eine kleine Jungfrau, wie ich es mir doch gedacht hab.

„Sieht heiß auf“, bestätige ich sein Treiben und hoffe, ihm so etwas Mut zu verpassen; mein erster Webcamsex war mit einem Mann um die 50 und ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt, vor diesem erfahrenen Mann zu masturbieren. Andererseits wollte man es eben auch durchziehen und ist im Endeffekt selbst Schuld.  
Ich sehe, wie meine Worte ihn anspornen und seine Hand schneller über seine Latte gleitet, was mir wirklich gefällt. Inzwischen verlässt mich auch ein Keuchen und gerade, als ich die Augen schließen will, erleidet mein Lautsprecher einen kurzen Anfall von Spasmus und tickt vollkommen aus – ich hab eine SMS bekommen, greife mit der freien Hand nach dem Handy und öffne sie.

Ian, wer sonst.

_Nächstes Mal bleib ich bei dir, kotzt mich alles an hier! Was machst du gerade?_

Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, ihm nicht zu antworten – nicht jetzt – doch dann überlege ich es mir anders, halte das Handy über meinen Schritt und knipse, wie meine Hand die Vorhaut nach unten schiebt, schicke das Bild ohne einen weiteren Kommentar an ihn ab.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit schwingt wieder auf Pascal über, der bereits nach Taschentüchern kramt – auch das lernt man mit der Zeit, wozu die Packung erst vom PC weglegen?

Pascal startet einen Versuch von Dirtytalk, doch sein ‚Dein Schw… Schw… Penis sieht… eh… gut aus‘ ist nicht wirklich überzeugend. Macht nichts, ich bin niemand von diesen Leuten, die andere mit der Anonymität des Internets zusammenstauchen und so sage ich brav ‚Danke‘, wünsche ihm in Gedanken jedoch viel Erfolg bei der Suche nach einem besser bestückten Mann. 

Ich neige mich dem Endspurt entgegen und habe auch keinerlei Hemmungen, ihn das hören zu lassen – wenn nur er und nicht Mrs. Smith es war, sollte mich das nicht stören. Wobei Ians Geschrei er würde das Zeitliche segnen schwer zu überhören gewesen war.

Pascal kommt schließlich in ein Taschentuch, was ich schade finde. Ich sehe es gerne, deswegen schaue ich auch meist Pornos mit Abschluss aber das ist nun im Endeffekt auch egal, gerade bin ich mir wichtiger.  
Wie gebannt beobachte ich ihn beim Säubern, kann dabei den steigenden Druck immer intensiver spüren und bin nun nur noch froh, wenn ich wirklich fertig werde. Dass der Junge wieder auf mich starrt, bemerke ich auch sehr schnell, drücke immer wieder fest an meinem Penis.

Anders als er benutze ich noch kein Taschentuch und lasse es auf mein Bein spritzen, fühle mich danach endlich nicht mehr wie eine tickende Zeitbombe und bewege die Hand nur noch ein paar Mal zum Schluss, ehe auch bei mir ein Taschentuch den gröbsten Dreck aufsammeln muss.  
„Wow… danke“, sage ich und will das kleine Fenster schließen, doch dann wedelt plötzlich die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen vor der Kamera herum und er richtet sie wieder auf sein Gesicht.  
„Darf ich dir nochmal schreiben? Wenn du wieder online bist?“  
„Klar, warum nicht?“  
Sollte er doch, der Junge war ganz nett eigentlich.

Wir verabschiedeten uns kurz und knapp und ich erlöste den PC von dieser immensen Qual des täglichen Lebens, nahm dann mein Handy wieder in die Hand und schlurfte in Richtung Bett, ließ mich in dieses fallen.  
Ian hatte mir schon vor über vier Minuten eine Antwort geschickt aber die konnte ich in dem Moment bei aller Lie… Freundschaft nicht gebrauchen.

_Sehr gute Idee, ich ruf in zwei Stunden an!_


	3. Lawrence

Folgendes Problem: Mein Frischkäse läuft.  
Und er macht Geräusche dabei.  
Tatsächlich tut das nur ein Teil von ihm, aber das hektische Quieken unter der Packung und der Pelzbesatz zu diesem frechen Dieb tragen einen erheblichen Teil dazu bei, dass ich mir nun doch ernsthafte Sorgen um den Zustand meiner Wohnung mache.  
Ratten!  
An und für sich sehr possierliche Tierchen, ich hatte auch schon eine als Haustier – Ruhe in Frieden, Erwin der Willkürliche – aber ich brauch sie wirklich nicht frei in meiner Behausung und dann als Zeugnis dessen, dass sich hinter dem Kühlschrank mehr Essen als in ihm befindet. Danke, das wusste ich auch schon vorher aber trotzdem hatte ich gehofft, nun noch nicht den Putzlappen schwingen zu müssen.  
Gut, das würde ich nach der Arbeit erledigen müssen aber somit fällt heute mein Frühstück flach und während ich mir etwas Gel in die Haare schmiere, kommt die Frage hoch wie, im Namen alles Übernatürlichen das Nagetier _in_ meinen Kühlschrank gekommen ist, um _aus_ diesem die vor einigen Tagen oder Wochen noch halb volle Packung Frischkäse zu entwenden und dann damit _durch_ meine Wohnung zu rennen.

Mysterien gibt es, die sollte es wirklich nicht geben.  
Ich bin wenigstens aus dem Stadium raus, an meiner Kleidung riechen zu müssen um zu entscheiden, ob ich sie anziehen kann. Meine Faustregel ist einfach dass alles, was auf meinem Boden lag, definitiv nicht mehr angezogen werden kann. Deshalb greife ich mir auch ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank und ziehe meine Hose mit möglichst wenig Stoff-Parkett-Kontakt nach oben. Ja, Spannung sieht sicherlich anders aus aber ich kann auch nichts dafür, ein mehr oder weniger funktionierendes Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu sein.

Heute ist Freitag – seht ihr, ich habe euch mit fünf Tagen meiner langweiligen Arbeitszeit verschont – und das bedeutet, dass ich in ein paar Stunden Ian abholen kann und vielleicht endlich wieder etwas Freude bekomme. Pascal hat sich als One -Hit-Wonder entpuppt und ist nicht mehr zu meinen sehr nachvollziehbaren Onlinezeiten gegen vier Uhr in der Früh aufgetaucht, also hab ich den netten Jungen aus meiner Liste geworfen und war danach aus einem Schub von Frustration nicht mehr online. Ians Vorschlag von wegen Telefonsex wurde dann auch leider nichts mehr, mein verdammtes Handy ist leider im Laufe der Woche einem Wutanfall Schrägstrich tragischem Unfall zum Opfer gefallen.

-

Feierabend, wem erzähl ich was? Das kennt doch jeder, endlich raus aus dem Blaumann und rein ins Auto – und den Spätverkehr. Zu Fuß wäre ich schneller aber meine Bequemlichkeit macht mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung und so musste ich mich mit mir einigen, das Auto durch Londons Straßen zu kurven. Man möchte meinen, dass er sich wieder in den Bus setzen könnte und ich zuhause meine neugewonnene Ordnung bewundere, denn vor der Abfahrt habe ich noch Klamotten und Pizzaschachteln vom Boden abgeschabt. Wer hätte es gedacht, hellbraun ist er eigentlich. Dass diese Dinge einen hohen Prozentsatz der Unordnung ausgemacht hatten, war mir danach erst klar und so ist mein Wohnzimmer doch tatsächlich zumutbar. Ja, ich empfinde einen Anflug von Stolz.  
Nun ja aber da scheinbar bei Ian zuhause etwas schief gelaufen ist, hole ich ihn eben direkt vor der Tür ab, ich Samariter.

Ians Elternhaus nervt mich. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist er die andere Schiene gefahren; kein Verständnis, kein Zuspruch. Das Klischeebild des homophoben Vaters und der überforderten Mutter, die sich mit ihrem Taschentuch Luft zu fächert und fragt, was sie denn falsch gemacht hat während ihr Sohn in die Ecke geprügelt wird. Kein Witz, sie hat wirklich ein Taschentuch, mit dem sie wedelt. Aus Stoff, mit einer aufgestickten, verkackten Blume.  
Inzwischen ist er ja alt genug, um eigenmächtig den Weg zu mir zu finden und selbst wenn er nie die gewünschten Enkelchen anschleppen würde, so erwarte ich von erwachsenen Menschen eigentlich, dass sie in der Zeit der Aufklärung angekommen sind und ihr Kind akzeptieren, wie es geartet ist. Immerhin trägt er weder Kleid noch Tanga – schade! – noch BH oder so ein Zauber. Ein Mann, dessen Lebensgefährte eben zufällig auch einen Penis hat. Meine Brüste sind also nach unten gerutscht und in Miniaturausgabe zu finden.  
Schon wieder Lebensgefährte… Vielleicht etwas, aber bestimmt nicht viel!

Mein Auto stottert und gibt bedenkliche Laute von sich, die ich mit dem Aufdrehen des Radios einfach übertöne. Das war einfach ihre Art, sich über diesen Haufen Sozialbauten zu beschweren. Ja, das Haus im Grünen blieb aus, wir befinden uns nicht in einem dieser geleckten Vororte, in dem vier frustrierte Hausfrauen ihre Männer wechseln wie die Unterwäsche und dabei immer wieder ein paar Kinder werfen, ehe sie Häuser sprengen und Kochshows aufziehen. Das Spätprogramm bekommt mir irgendwie nicht…  
Und wer sich wundern mag: Natürlich ist mein Auto eine Frau, ich habe dem Ding noch nie vertraut, demnach geht es gar nicht anders! 

Ich parke und überlege für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob ich das Auto wirklich abstellen soll. Es danach wieder anzubekommen erscheint mir schwer aber bisher haben wir uns in regelmäßigen Abständen enttäuscht und ich habe bis dahin noch zwei Wochen Zeit. Also schenke ich ihr mein Vertrauen und stelle den Motor ab, schwinge mich aus dem Auto heraus und bewege mich in Richtung des Mehrfamilienhauses, doch da fliegt die Tür schon auf und mein Fre… Ian kommt mit ausholenden Schritten auf mich zu, sein Rucksack hängt auf einer Schulter und der Gesichtsausdruck ist auch nicht besser als ‚grimmig‘ zu betiteln. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren fasst er mich im Vorübergehen an der Armbeuge und schleift mich rückwärts zurück zum Auto, reißt die Hintertür auf und schmeißt seinen Rucksack hinein, ehe er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nimmt. Ich brauche meine vier Sekunden um mich zu sammeln, steige dann aber ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück wieder ein und lege mir den Gurt um.

Ein kurzes Stoßgebet an den Motor, doch er scheint unserer Meinung zu sein dass wenn er sterben will dies nicht der richtige Ort ist und springt ohne zu zögern an. Ich muss keinen Blick in den Spiegel werfen um zu wissen, dass die hagere Gestalt von Ians Vater in ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem olivgrünen T-Shirt auf Socken im Eingang des mehrstöckigen Hauses steht und uns aus sicherer Entfernung mit erhobener Faust droht. Das habe ich in drei Jahren schon häufig genug gesehen. Nachdem klar war, wer mit seinem Sohn schläft wollte er mir bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen eine dieser seltsamen Ketten aus Zähnen schenken.  
Aus meinen.  
Seit dem habe ich es eigentlich vermieden, die Wohnung je wieder zu betreten und begnüge mich in solchen Momenten damit, draußen vor der Tür zu warten.

„Seit wann wusstest du, dass er dich nicht gehen lässt?“  
Ich lenke wieder um, nehme die nächste Ausfahrt in Richtung Heimat.  
Keine Antwort, Ian zieht den Kopf mies gelaunt ein und nestelt an seinem Reißverschluss herum. Eigentlich will ich ihn nun erst einmal in Ruhe lassen aber meine Fürsorge sickert hervor und so gestatte ich es mir, kurz die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen und diesen wortlos zu streicheln. Ich hasse es, ihn so zu sehen. Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht, dass ich ihn als Frohnatur beschrieben habe? Das hier war nun leider genau das Gegenteil und das kann ich irgendwie nicht gebrauchen, es zieht mich nur selbst mit runter. Also wechsle ich das Thema und hoffe, seine Aufmerksamkeit in Interesse umzuwandeln.  
„Heute Nacht Party und danach zuhause besoffenen Sex?“  
„Hm…“  
Wunderbar, also nicht.

„Ankommen, Sex und dann heute Nacht Party mit besoffenem Sex?“  
„Hm…“  
„Komm schon du magst besoffenen Sex. _Ich_ mag besoffenen Sex!“ Ich würde ihn ja nun gerne ansehen aber leider befinden wir uns mitten im Straßenverkehr und ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, Teile meines oder seines Körpers mit anderen Autos zu fusionieren.  
„Ich blas ihn dir auch?“ Wenn das mal kein Angebot war, also bitte!

„Mal sehen“, kommt es recht wortkarg von der Seite und ich kapituliere seufzend, werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett.  
Er tut mir ja leid aber ich bin eben einfach kein guter Tröster und während einer Autofahrt finde ich das ohnehin sehr schwierig.

Wir kommen bei mir an, als es gerade dunkel ist. Ian stiefelt mir weiterhin schweigsam nach und lässt mich die Tür aufschließen, schließt sie hinter sich mit einem Fußtritt. Ich lege den Schlüssel gerade ab, als sein Rucksack zu Boden gleitet und ich das erste Mal wieder eine Emotion in seinem Gesicht sehe; Entsetzen.  
„Wurdest du ausgeraubt?!“  
„Nein ich hab aufgeräumt. Wenigstens fällt es auf.“  
„Du hast ein Regal?“  
„Was? Nein, ich… oh, tatsächlich.“ Wo kam das denn her?

Ich bin wirklich etwas erstaunt über diesen unerwarteten Fund, sogar einige Bücher stehen drin das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Ich lese zwar, aber meistens brauch ich die Schmöker dann, um wackelige Tische oder Schränke zu stabilisieren. Sehr gut, dann hab ich ja wieder Isoliermasse und muss nicht extra Zeitung klauen.

Hinter mir steht nun Ian, ich kann seine unmittelbare Nähe deutlich spüren aber das ist nicht schwer, wenn dabei Hände an meiner Hüfte liegen und mich ruckartig herumdrehen. Ich starre direkt auf sein Kinn, welches blitzschnell aus meinem Blickfeld entschwindet und schon sind da Lippen auf meinen. Ich bin kein Fan von Zungenküssen und meistens hält er sich daran, doch nun bekomme ich Ians Zunge hart zwischen die Lippen geschoben. Er fährt grob unter die Jacke und landet am T-Shirt, drängt mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ich bin nicht zu überrumpelt um Gegenwehr zu leisten – ich will es schlichtweg nicht. Natürlich könnte ich mich auf Ians Sorgen stürzen aber dazu hatten wir danach auch noch Zeit und wenn er das hier wollte, dann sollte er nur zu gern alles von mir bekommen.

Meine Jacke wird aufgezogen und auf die Seite geworfen, er reißt mit das Shirt über den Kopf weg und trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt wirkt er für mich in diesem Moment wie jemand, vor dem man sich durchaus fürchten kann.  
Ich lande auf dem Bett, er direkt über mir und um ihn zu unterstützen ziehe ich Gürtel und Reißverschluss von Ians Jeans auf, schaue hoch in sein angespanntes Gesicht. Selbst zieht er sich seinen dünnen Pullover vom Kopf weg, drückt mich dann an den Schultern wieder fest nach unten. Ich spüre seine Lippen an meinem Hals, etwas fester als vermutlich gewollt beißt er auch hinein – und bewegt sich dann nicht mehr.

Es ist, als wären wir in einem Zeitraffer gefangen gewesen. Die Geräusche holten uns wieder ein und ich konnte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine einzige Sache legen, statt von Eindrücken erschlagen zu werden. Er atmet schwer, das rührt aber nicht von einer Erregung her; seine Hose hängt auf Halbmast, ich würde es wohl sehen. Vermutlich erwartet man nun von mir, dass ich ihn in den Arm nehme. Dass ich ihm sage, alles sei gut und er ist ja nun bei mir.  
Aber ich mache es nicht, so sind wir einfach nicht gestrickt. Wenn jemand Nähe braucht, soll er diese schließlich einfordern. Ich weiß, dass ich an meinem Verhalten arbeiten muss und vermutlich hat das irgendwas mit meiner Vergangenheit – glückliche Kindheit, nur nochmal zur Erinnerung – zu tun aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was das sein soll.

Ian sinkt neben mir auf die Seite, zieht mich zu sich in die Arme und drückt sein Gesicht an meinen Oberkörper. Nun bin ich auch so freundlich und erlaube ihm diese Nähe, fahre ihm seufzend durchs Haar.  
„Willst du jetzt reden?“  
„Kotzt mich einfach an… manchmal ist alles egal, manchmal okay und dann wieder vollkommen scheiße.“  
„Dein Vater oder was?“ So halb entblößt fühle ich mich etwas eigenartig aber nun weiter auf Sex zu bestehen wäre etwas rücksichtslos, oder?

„Natürlich…“  
Ich könnte nun unsensibel darauf herumreiten, dass er ja alt genug wäre um auszuziehen aber dass die finanziellen Mittel dies einfach nie gestatten würden, war leider eine nicht zu leugnende Tatsache. Miete und Essen wuchsen nicht im Garten und mit seinem kleinen Schülerjob war Ian nicht gerade wohl betucht.  
„Was soll ich jetzt machen, um dich aufzumuntern?“  
Ich ahne es und schließe die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass er sich etwas anderes aussucht.  
„Du könntest den Mund aufmachen?“  
Bingo.

-

„So haben wir übrigens nicht gewettet. Du hast deinen Teil der Abmachung nicht erfüllt, Bursche.“  
„Ach, sei nicht so.“ Ein breites Grinsen vor mir sollte seine Frechheit entschädigen, denn in den letzten paar Stunden habe ich es geschafft, ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Das bereue ich jetzt, diese gute Laune geht mir entschieden auf den Sack. Allerdings habe ich auch gehofft, dass auch ich etwas Spaß dabei haben werde, aber stattdessen provoziert mich das Früchtchen, wo es nur irgendwie geht. Ich habe eine imaginäre Beschwerdeliste erstellt, das schmiere ich ihm jetzt nachträglich immer schön aufs Brot, wenn dann doch mal das schlechte Gewissen zuschlägt.  
Das geschah alle Jubeljahre aber ich habe Zeit. Und ein gutes Gedächtnis.

Es ist laut um uns, das Licht flackert im Rhythmus der Technomusik und schwitzende Körper reiben sich aneinander. Mit sicherer Entfernung, in den Haufen schmeiße ich mich nicht noch einmal, schon zwei fremde Penisse haben an meinem Arsch geklebt, während wir getanzt haben. Danke nein!  
Das war eben der Nachteil an einem Schwulen- und Lesbenclub, die Männer sahen zum größten Teil potenzielles Fickfleisch herumlaufen und wenn es die Sexualität zuließ, war man mit Männlein und Weiblein gleichermaßen einverstanden. Dann presste man sich eben an einen bewegenden Körper und sparte sich das Wichsen.  
Ian erzähle ich nichts von solchen Ausrutschern, erstens passierte das hier wirklich jedem halbwegs ansehnlichem Typen und zweitens würde er nur wieder falsche Schlüsse ziehen und am Ende in einer Ecke liegen und angepisst werden.

Die Musik wird lauter und ich bin ganz froh drum, denn so muss ich auf Ians Gefasel keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen und bestelle mir noch ein Bier. Sein Gesicht ist wieder vor mir und da ich ihn – vermeintlich, klar kann ich es durch sein Geschrei – nicht hören kann, gestikuliert er zwischen uns herum von wegen er und ich, zwei Finger, schlecht angedeuteter Kreis, Finger bewegen sich auf schlecht angedeutetem Kreis. Tanzen? Mit ihm?  
Ich schüttele den Kopf, vielleicht beim nächsten Lied aber jetzt nicht, soll er ruhig zappeln. Nun nimmt er sein Handy raus und tippt die Nachricht ein. Scheinbar denkt er, ich bin vollkommen verblödet und habe ihn nicht verstanden.

Gleiche Antwort, ich will nicht. Er zieht eine Grimasse und tippt, dass er mit jemand anderem tanzen wird, wenn ich mich nicht von der Bar wegbequeme.  
Dass er mit dem Promillegehalt überhaupt noch tippen kann, beeindruckt mich ja irgendwie aber Nein bleibt nein. Erwachsen wie er ist streckt er mir die Zunge entgegen; der geht eh nicht mit wem anderes tanzen.  
Ich nehme mein Bier entgegen – und bin drauf und dran, meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung von Ninjaspielen einen Versuch zu gönnen und mich durch den Raum zu schwingen. Da steht doch allen Ernstes ein Typ und begrabscht meinen Typen beim Tanzen!

Irgendwo bin ich wohl ein Assassine, ich kann mich nicht an diese Wand aus Typen erinnern, durch die ich durchgebrochen bin und mich zwischen dem Schleimlappen und Ian geschoben habe, diesen an der Hüfte packe und mich dann ja doch irgendwie seinem verdammten Willen zu beugen. Er grinst mich wieder frech an, legt die Hände aber auf meinen Arsch und widmet sich dann ganz selbstverständlich meinem Hals. Das macht er schon den ganzen verdammten Abend!  
Mich aufgeilen und dann abbrechen, ich hasse dieses Spielchen! Zum vierten Mal jetzt, entweder legt er mich in den nächsten Stunden flach oder ich fange da an, wo wir letztes Wochenende aufgehört haben, ist mir ganz egal!

An meinem Ohr explodiert fast etwas, dass ich gerne und in aller Freundschaft ‚funktionierendes Gehör‘ nenne, als er hineinbrüllt: „Ficken auf dem Klo?“  
Oh ja, und einen gratis Tripper, die Toiletten hier hatten mehr Lebensorganismen als mein Fußboden sie in sechs Jahren sturer Ignoranz je hatte bilden können.  
„Klar“, gebe ich als Opfer meines notgeilen Denkens von mir und lasse mich von ihm an der Hand gefasst hinterherziehen. Wir machen mehrere Bögen und irgendwie komme ich mir vor, als wären wir auf einer Klon-Party. Nicht Clown, Klon. Kenne ich das Gesicht nicht von vor drei Ecken? Und da schon wieder? Und der da sieht auch genauso scheiße aus wie er es an der Bar noch getan hat und…  
„He du Vogel du rennst im Kreis!“ Nicht direkt aber wir kommen irgendwie nicht wirklich vorwärts und da er mich nicht hören kann, geht es einfach weiter m- ich könnte auch stehen bleiben aber dann würde ich durch Ians Schwung vermutlich auf die Fresse fallen und der Alkohol beflügelte meinen Sinn zum Nutzlosen gerade.

Wir haben es dann doch noch zu den Toiletten geschafft, allerdings läuft es hier alles ein bisschen anders ab als geplant ab und ich habe kurzfristig beschlossen, unsexy zu sein. Spontanität sollte eben machbar sein und so kotze ich neben die Toilette der Kabine, in die Ian uns beide gerade geschoben hat. Er hört auch tatsächlich auf an mir zu fummeln, während ich nebst Fliesen nun auch Klobrille und dann mit letzter Kraft auch in die Schüssel treffe – ich weiß nicht, der Geruch von Urin animiert mich immer dazu.  
„Oh Honey“, höre ich in dank gedämpfter Geräuschkulisse lallen und er streicht mir mein Haar zurück, bleibt aber in der Kabine.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich dich trotzdem vögle?“  
Ja? Natürlich hab ich grad was dagegen! Ich kann ihm aber nicht antworten, da mich der Whisky vom Anfang gerade verlässt. Ians Finger gleiten dabei immer wieder durch meine Haare, aus der Kabine neben uns höre ich ein tiefes „So ist gut, tiefer“ und bereue, dass sich mir der Magen immer bei schlechten Gerüchen dreht.

„Ey vielleicht kommt ja alles wieder raus dann musste nicht mehr meckern?“ Ich weiß genau was er meint und allein deswegen hätte ich mich beherrschen und ihn statt des Klos ankotzen müssen; sein dreckiges Lachen macht es nicht besser.  
Mein Kopf platzt gleich, mir ist schwindelig und als ich wieder irgendwie hochkomme, muss Ian mich kurz festhalten. Ich reiße mich zusammen und schiebe mich selbst aus der Kabine raus, beanspruche gleich zwei Waschbecken für mich – immer die goldene Mitte, die Wasserhähne links und rechts – und taste nach genau so einem.  
Wasser ins Gesicht, Mund ausspülen – und wie immer wenn ich gekotzt habe ist die Party vorbei und ich will nur noch nach Hause. Die Gewalt des Alkohols schlägt mir gerade entgegen, die vielen Drinks lachen hämisch hinter meiner Stirn und drehen das Karussell immer wieder in eine andere Richtung.

Wenigstens kann ich mich auf meinen gleichsam betrunkenen Begleiter verlassen und wir verlassen gemeinsam den Club. Draußen ist es nicht besser, die Frischluft haut noch mal ordentlich hinterher. Um dem Sauerstoff zu entkommen zünde ich mir schnell eine Zigarette an – dumme Idee. Habt ihr euch schon einmal die Kante gegeben, seid dann nach draußen gegangen und habt euch eine Zigarette angesteckt?  
Sagen wir mal Arm in Arm ist eigentlich nicht mein Stil aber auf allen Vieren kriechen auch nicht und so verlassen wir als vermeintlich glückliches Paar den Ort des Geschehens.

Zuhause angekommen schleppe ich mich ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Bad, erinnere mich noch an Kleidung und ziehe mir aus, was ich in die Hände bekomme.  
Erst lasse ich mir nur warmes Wasser über den Körper laufen, doch irgendwann überkommt mich das Bedürfnis nach Nähe und so setze ich mich in die Ecke der Dusche, umklammere meine Beine und entdecke an meinem Fuß noch einen Socken, welcher vollgesogen mit Wasser wie ein Schlauch sitzt.  
Die Toilettenspülung läuft, dann wird die Glastür aufgezogen und Ian schaut zu mir herunter; ich vermute, dass er es ist. Ich sehe aus diesem Winkel nur Nasenlöcher und einen Umriss unmittelbar unter der Deckenlampe.

Hände fassen mich und ziehen mich hoch, ich bin nicht wirklich begeistert aber lasse es geschehen, schlage mir meinen Weg zum Waschbecken durch und werde dabei vom prft-prft-Geräusch meines nassen Sockens begleitet. Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste verhalfen mir dann wieder zu einem Gefühl von Sauberkeit und inzwischen bin ich auch gewillt, den Socken loszuwerden. Als ich mich danach bücke und mit den Fingerspitzen wackle, um ihn vielleicht schneller zu erreichen ist auf einmal ein Bein vor mir. Wieder zieht der Blödmann mich hoch und schiebt mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Ich nackt und nass und er in Boxershorts mit einem Geruch, den ich hier nicht weiter definieren möchte waren dann im Bett, wo ich endlich den Socken erwischte und ihn mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten vom Fuß zog, danach erschöpft nach hinten sank. 

Dunkelblondes Haar streift meine Schulter aber eigentlich bin ich viel zu betrunken, um jetzt noch wirklich aktiv werden zu können. Ich hatte zwar auf besoffenen Sex gehofft – und was Ian da gerade versuchte zu veranstalten würde diesen auch einleiten – aber die Gefahr, ihn oder mich dabei wieder anzukotzen war einfach zu hoch.  
„Ne…“, murre ich also unter Aufbietung all meiner Kräfte und wedele mit der Hand herum, als er mein Bein packt und wenigstens meinen Unterkörper quer über das Bett zieht.  
„Doch“, nuschelt er nicht minder voll und greift nach meiner auf der Matratze liegenden Hand, leckt – warum auch immer – einen Finger ab.  
Er schafft es, sich breitbeinig auf meinen Schoß zu setzen und führt meine Hand hinter seine Shorts, wo sie regungslos auf seinem halbsteifen Penis zur Ruhe kommt.

Erwartungsvoll schaut er mich an doch mir fällt es schwer, die Augen offen halten zu können, was nicht allein am Licht liegt. Er merkt das, steht von mir auf und kommt irgendwie zum Lichtschalter, taucht den Raum dann in Dunkelheit.  
„Honey? Wo bist du?“  
„Hm…“  
„Kenn ich nich‘ wo is‘ das?“  
Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so nennt. Ich fühle mich in solchen Momenten echt verarscht, da soll er lieber bei seinem bescheuerten ‚Schatz’ bleiben – ja, ich geb‘ es ja zu. Irgendwie ist das was wie eine Beziehung. Nur eben ohne das Scheißzeug mit der Liebe.  
„Jetzt sag doch mal… ich find dich nicht…“  
„Boah wo steht wohl das scheiß Bett du Arschloch!“

Er hat mich gefunden, tastet an meinem Bein entlang und verschwindet dann wieder. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er gerade ist oder was er macht und liege mit ausgebreiteten Armen quer im Bett, mache auch wieder die Augen zu. Mein Kopf hängt halb in der Luft aber das stört mich nicht, ich unterstütze die Theorie vom Monster unter dem Bett nicht und muss deswegen meine Gliedmaßen auch nicht in Sicherheit bringen.

Eine Hand ist an meiner Wange, vielleicht sollte ich mir doch Sorgen um irgendwas mit Tentakeln machen? Es war eine Hand, aber das schloss Tentakel ja nicht aus.  
Animepornos, was habt ihr mit mir angestellt?  
Die Hand durchforstet mein Gesicht, schließlich spüre ich einen Finger an den Lippen – und blöd wie ich bin mache ich auch noch den Mund auf. Erst passiert nichts, inzwischen weiß ich auch, dass Ian das Bett einfach umrundet hat und nun neben oder hinter mir steht. Sein Atem trifft auf meine Stirn, unbeholfen küsst er etwas zu tief mein Kinn, erwischt dann meine Lippen.  
Ich mache mit, selbst seine Zunge dulde ich gerade und will gerade über mich fassen, um sein Haar zu ergreifen da verschwindet er schon wieder. Gut, dann nicht.

Wieder stößt er gegen meine Lippen, seine Hand fährt in mein Haar und an dieser Stelle schiebe ich alle Schuld auf den Alkohol, eigentlich sollte ich bei so viel Zärtlichkeit misstrauischer sein.  
ch mache den Mund wieder auf, soll er doch mit seinem Finger spielen und – _uärks!_ Das ist bestimmt nicht sein Finger!  
Als ich den Kopf wegdrehen will wird mir auch klar, warum seine Hand in meinem Haar ist; damit der Dreckssack mich festhalten und seinen Schwanz tiefer in meinen Rachen schieben kann!  
Irgendwann werde ich ihn dafür töten, das wäre es definitiv wert!  
Mitleidig röchle ich nach Luft, doch das macht ihn nur noch mehr an. Ich höre leises Stöhnen und bete in seinem Namen, dass er dieses Mal nicht seinen ganzen Mist in meinen Mund ablädt.  
Ein Stück zieht er mich nach hinten, mein Kopf hängt nun mehr und die Kante der Matratze ist mir in den Nacken gedrückt. Und warum ich immer noch den Mund aufhabe, weiß ich auch nicht!

Wieder schiebt er ihn rein, ich stöhne genervt aber das fasst er vollkommen falsch auf.  
„Magst du das, Honey?“  
Mal ehrlich, nun zubeißen war doch nachvollziehbar? Seit wann mag ich das und vor allem, wenn ich besoffen kopfüber am Bett hänge?  
Er streichelt meinen Hals und ich schwöre wenn er ihn nun noch tiefer reinschiebt, kotz ich ihn voll; mein Schluckreflex muss sich auch zurückhalten, trotzdem komme ich über anfänglich zuckende Bewegungen im Hals nicht hinweg, was ihn wieder zum Stöhnen bringt.  
Ich taste nach seiner Hand in meinem Nacken und will an ihr ziehen, doch Ian scheint sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren zu wollen und lässt von mir auf, hilft mir auch wieder richtig auf das Bett. Ich keuche und huste einmal demonstrativ, will ihm dann gerne in seine Weichteile schlagen doch ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Dennoch muss ich ihn kurz anfauchen: „Denk auch mal an andere Menschen und nicht nur an dich, Sack!“

Die Matratze senkt sich herunter, seine Anwesenheit direkt vor mir wird erneut durch Atem auf meinem Gesicht deutlich. Ich ziehe eine Grimasse – klug, weil er das ja mit seinen Infrarotaugen auch sehen kann, Lawrence! – und will ihn wegdrücken, krieg es in meinem Dusel aber nicht wirklich hin und liege dann doch auf einmal auf dem Rücken. Mir fehlen ein paar Sekunden, nämlich genau die in denen Ian mich nach unten gedrückt hat und mit dem Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen verschwunden ist.  
Ich stöhne, bin aber gleichzeitig verwirrt und das überfordert mich in diesem Moment zu sehr, um ihn wegen seinem Gespiele zu loben. Sowieso ist Ian betrunken bestimmt nicht der beste Partner für Oralsex, er überschätzt sich gerne selber mal und meint, gleich alles in den Mund schieben zu wollen – und immer wieder bricht er nach Luft holend ab. Wenn er schon einmal dabei ist darf er aber gern weiter machen, ich habe mich schließlich genug von ihm ärgern lassen und finde, ich verdiene es nun, verwöhnt zu werden.

Ich will ihm gut zureden, ihn auffordern, gefälligst weiter zu machen wie es sich für eine Hure gehört aber bringe nur ein ‚Hngrmpf‘ von mir und sehe ein, dass ich gerade wirklich zufrieden bin. Solange ich nichts mehr machen muss, kann er sich gerne an mir austoben.  
Anders als ich will Ian sich auch Mühe geben und setzt seine Zunge ein, was mit nur zu Gute kommt. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch noch mal nett zu ihm, ehe er wieder nach Hause fährt.

Es fühlt sich gut an in seinem warmen, nassen Mund, doch dann hört er auf und macht mit der Hand weiter, leckt über meinen Bauch.  
„Was willst du, Honey?“  
Dass er mich nicht mehr so nennt und ein Stück Pizza wären gerade ziemlich geil. Außerdem möchte ich aus diesem Karussell aussteigen, aber das würde sich noch etwas drehen.  
Er ist wieder über mir, sein Schwanz streift meinen und ich weiß dass wenn ich nicht bald was sage, er mich einfach auf dem Rücken liegend flachlegen wird.  
Deshalb bin ich auch still, ist doch alles perfekt. Ich muss nichts machen und er ist ruhig, klang wie ein guter Plan.  
„Sag schon… was willst du?“

Er riecht nach Bier und dem künstlichen Nebel im Club, leckt an meinem Hals entlang.  
„Was will ich denn?“, gebe ich von mir und hoffe, dass ich auch wirklich das gesagt habe. Meine Aussprache ist immer etwas schwierig, wenn der Alkohol mich lahm legt doch er scheint mich verstanden zu haben, legt sich auf mich drauf.  
„Kannst du‘s fühlen?“  
Klar, wie sollte ich auch ignorieren, was sich da gegen mein Bein bohrt?  
„Schnauze“, bekomme ich hervor, was ihn leise zum Lachen bringt. Dirty-Talk ist doch einfach unsexy, ich kann wirklich nichts damit anfangen und es versaut mir gerade das Bisschen Stimmung, welche irgendwie aufgekommen ist.

„Willst du mich?“  
Er kann es wirklich nicht lassen! Ich weiß ja, dass es ihn anmacht aber außerhalb des Telefons bringe ich so etwas einfach nicht über die Lippen.  
Um des Friedens – meines Friedens – Willen murre ich ein „Ja“ und gehe nun davon aus, dass er endlich ruhig ist.

„Etwas Bestimmtes von mir?“  
„Nein jetzt nicht mehr!“ Ich drücke wieder an ihm herum, doch er hält meine Schultern fest und lacht leise, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er meinen Mund findet.  
„Ich will dich“, haucht er und ich stöhne genervt, bleibe still liegen.  
Ian richtet sich auf, streichelt mit der Hand von meiner Brust hinunter, stoppt jedoch kurz vor knapp.  
„Honey gib mir mal Flutschi.“  
Genau, Gleitmittel konnte man nun auch nicht mehr aussprechen und deswegen machte man sich noch darüber lustig! Und mit dem wollte ich schlafen?  
„Kann nicht“, kapituliere ich in meinem Suff und verzichte allein auf den versuch, meinen Arm über mich zu beugen und die Schublade aufzuziehen.  
Ian sagt nichts, krabbelt breitbeinig über mir. Wieder ist sein Schwanz unmittelbar vor mir, doch dieses Mal sucht er wirklich nur nach dem Gleitmittel. Ich kann hören, wie er die Schublade aufzieht und in ihr kramt, ehe mich mein letzter Rest Würde und Geistesgegenwärtigkeit verlässt.

Ich richte mich mit dem Kopf etwas auf, lecke an seiner Spitze und schließe schließlich die Lippen drum, lutsche wie an einem schlecht eingewickelten Lolli an ihm.  
Er scheint fündig geworden zu sein, wartet jedoch noch kurz und streichelt abermals durch mein feuchtes Haar. Ein leises Lachen, dann zieht er sich von mir weg und legt sich neben mich, streichelt meinen Körper.  
Für Zärtlichkeiten habe ich gerade eigentlich weniger übrig, aber diese Masche kenne ich und leider funktioniert sie jedes Mal. Ich bin inzwischen und auch durch den Verlauf des Abends derart spitz, dass ich mich zu ihm drehe und mit Berührungen darum bettle, endlich wie auch immer zur Sache zu kommen.

Meine Hände tasten an ihm herum, jedes Mal wenn ich mich seinem Penis nähere hält er sie aber fest und schiebt sie wieder etwas höher. Schließich stöhne ich verzweifelt – das sollte wirklich nie auf Video aufgenommen werden, ich bin eigentlich kein sehr devoter Typ und mich so ausgehungert nach einem Penis in meinem Hintern betteln zu sehen würde mit vermutlich nicht gefallen.  
„Bitte“, kommt es dann auch noch über meine Lippen und der Teil meines Gehirns, der immer nüchtern und sarkastisch bleibt, schämt sich gerade in Grund und Boden.  
„Bitte was?“  
Er will dieses Spiel also wirklich durchziehen, ja? Nun ja ich sitze definitiv am kürzeren Hebel und so gleite ich anschmiegsam in seine Arme, presse meinen Unterkörper gegen seinen.  
„Bitte fick mich, bitte!“  
Meine Stimme ist leise, ich nuschle nur noch und könnte sterben vor Erregung, als unsere Penisse sich wieder berühren.

Wenn ich nicht immer wieder kurze Hoffnungsschimmer im Laufe des Abends gehabt hätte, wäre das auch alles halb so schlimm, nur jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, mir würde was explodieren.  
Ians Hand schob sich über meine Hüfte und er schob mich von sich weg, drehte mich auf den Bauch. Ich spüre, wie er sich auf meine Oberschenkel setzt und mit der Hand über meinen Rücken streichelt. Ihm geht es nicht besser als mir und so wie ich eigentlich weniger devot bin lässt er nicht oft den dominanten Kerl raushängen, doch heute scheint ihm das wahnsinnigen Spaß zu machen.

‚Flutschi‘ tropft kalt auf meine rechte Backe und läuft in die falsche Richtung weg, was ich gerade etwas bedauere. Ein neuer Versuch, dieses Mal ist seine Hand mit dabei und er trifft etwas mehr mittig, schiebt das Gel mit dem Finger … wie soll ich es nennen? Ich finde eigentlich keine positiven Beschreibungen für diesen Ort, aber ihr könnt es euch sicherlich denken.  
Sein Finger massiert etwas an mir herum, auch das Gleitmittel spielt mit und nimmt meine Körperwärme an, ehe er einen Teil davon in mich schiebt.  
Mein Gesicht liegt seitlich auf der Matratze und allein weil sein Finger endlich in gewünschte Reichweite kam, gebe ich zufriedene Laute von mir.  
Er würde sie wohl eher als bedenklich einstufen, doch auch Ians Kopf ist gerade vermutlich zu sehr mit Sex vernebelt.

Wieder drückt er etwas aus der Tube, ich höre verdächtige Geräusche und weiß, dass er sich vorbereitet, dann erhebt er sich von meinen Oberschenkeln und drückt die Hand unter meinen Bauch. Oh bitte, nein!  
„Ian“, nuschele ich in der Befürchtung, doch nicht einfach nur herumliegen zu dürfen. Ich sollte Recht behalten, er zieht mich nach oben du zwingt mich, mein Körpergewicht auf den Knien zu verlagern. Ich stemme den Oberkörper mit den Armen hoch und knie vor ihm, mein Kopf hängt jedoch nach unten, wo irgendwo die liebe, liebe Matratze auf mich wartete. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sich die Umgebung drehen, dafür brauche ich keine verschwimmenden Farben aber das sieht der Penner ja nicht ein!

Seine Hand ruht auf meiner Hüfte, ich stelle die Beine etwas auseinander, als ich seien Schwanz an mir spüre. Die Anspannung in mir baut sich auf, als er die ersten Zentimeter eindringt und wie immer kurz verharrt, um mich auch mit der zweiten Hand halten zu können. Ich spüre ihn Stück für Stück tiefer gleiten, halte dabei kurz die Luft an und kneife die Augen zu. Es ist ja in Ordnung, nur dieser anfängliche Druck behagt mir nie.  
Er stoppt wieder, streichelt über meine Hüfte und wartet, bis ich schließlich nicht mehr halten kann und tief Luft hole. Meine Arme zittern dabei und ich lege mich mit dem Oberkörper doch wieder auf die Matratze ab, bin aber eigentlich ganz froh im Moment.

Er beginnt mit leichten Bewegungen und ich weiß dass er sich fürchtet, mir weh zu tun. Jedes Mal ist er zu Beginn so, das ändert sich meistens später und ich habe darauf verzichtet, sein verliebtes Gehabe ansprechen zu wollen.  
„Alles okay?“ Da, wieder. Während mir relativ egal wäre was er an meiner Stelle fühlt will er sich unbedingt vergewissern, dass es gut ist.  
„Ja“, presse ich mit einem Keuchen in das Laken der Matratze und er wird etwas schneller.  
Noch ist er nicht ganz in mir, doch das muss am Anfang auch nicht wirklich sein. Ich sagte ja, dass er ziemlich gut bestückt ist und meine Sturheit, einfach alles gleich ertragen zu wollen, hatte mir beim ersten Mal schon erhebliche Schmerzen bereitet.

Mein Kopf schwirrt weiter, es ist immer noch alles etwas dumpf und wie Watte, doch das tut unserem Sex keinen Abbruch.  
Vielleicht liebe ich ihn ja irgendwie, auf jeden Fall würde ich es in diesem Moment zu gerne beteuern, wenn ich nicht wie ein Wahnsinniger Stöhnen und Keuchen würde.  
Als er schließlich doch seine ganze Länge in mich schiebt und einen schnelleren Takt angibt, rutschen meine Knie weg und er muss immer wieder pausieren, um meinen Arsch wieder nach oben zu ziehen.  
Schließlich stoppt er, seufzt. „Honey, so wird das nichts. Hoch sonst krieg ich dich nicht!“  
„… dich selber!“, murre ich wieder in das Laken und er zieht sich – oh nein! – aus mir heraus.  
Ich blinzele, doch das ändert nichts an der Dunkelheit.  
Seine Hände fassen mich wieder, doch ich lande nicht auf dem Rücken wie erwartet sondern… oh Gott, nein!

„Nicht“, kommt es mir murrend über die Lippen, doch da sitze ich schon auf seinem Schoß und spüre ihn erneut in mich gleiten. Ich fange auch automatisch an, meine Hüften zu bewegen. Vermutlich hält Ian es deswegen nicht für nötig auf mein Gemurre einzugehen und hilft mir nur, indem er meine Hüfte mit den Händen mitführt.  
Mir wird schlecht, der Alkohol rührt freudig in meinen Eingeweiden und auch Ian scheint zu bemerken, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache bin; zumindest hält er mal die Klappe und dichtet mich nicht zu, wie sich was wie Wunder und überhaupt anfühlt.

Und ehe ich mich versehe liege ich auf dem Rücken und hab ihn zwischen den Beinen – na, wer hatte von Anfang Recht mit dieser Stellung? Ich hab ja gesagt, dass im Moment nichts von mir zu erwarten ist.  
„Du bist faul“, flüstert er mir ins Ohr und schiebt sich wieder ganz an mich heran. Das würde ich so direkt unterschreiben, ich werde gerne einfach bedient. Auch bin ich betrunken einfach keine große Offenbarung und so dauert es nicht lange und ich finde in meiner eigenen Hand Erlösung, drücke mich dabei keuchend und nach Luft japsend in die Matratze, halte mich an Ians Schulter fest.  
Ich kann ihn stöhnen hören, meine Müdigkeit schlägt allerdings auch zu und ich muss mich zwingen, nicht unter ihm einzuschlafen.  
„Sofort“, murmelt er mir zu und weiß vermutlich auch, dass ich nicht mehr lange wach bleiben kann.  
Er wird schneller und in diesem Moment könnte ich mich wirklich benutzt fühlen, aber so ist er einfach am Ende. Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, ihn auszubremsen. Warum auch? Ich mag es ja und keuche noch etwas wohlwollend für ihn, als er dann letzten Endes auf meinen Körper sinkt und ich die Arme um ihn legen kann.

„Lawrence?“  
„Hm…“ Konnten wir nicht einfach schlafen? Ich bin wahnsinnig müde und jetzt, wo er auch fertig ist, ist doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt, oder?  
Er legt sich neben mich und ich bedaure es etwas, es fühlt sich eigenartig an, wenn er sich plötzlich rauszieht.  
Die Decke wird über mich gezogen und ohne noch Gegenwehr zu leisten, lande ich in seinen Armen.  
„Gute Nacht, anderer Mensch.“  
Dann schlafe ich ein.


	4. Kaffee

Ich hasse den Morgen ‚danach‘. Wirklich, nichts ist reizloser als nach einer Nacht voller Alkohol mit einem dicken Kater aufzuwachen. Und dieser schnurrt nicht mal! Okay ich bin wirklich nicht der geborene Komödiant, lassen wir das…  
Nun wechselt sich mein Kopf mit meinem sich in Krämpfen zusammenziehendem Magen ab, aber ich kann nicht kotzen gehen; dafür müsste ich aufstehen und diese Option behagt mir gerade einfach gar nicht. Eigentlich müsste ich es aber, zumindest sollte ich etwas Fettiges essen; ein Spiegelei oder einen Braten to go, ganz egal. Hauptsache, das Fett tropfte mir durch die Finger, das beruhigte meinen Magen und zeigte dem Restalkohol oder was auch immer gerade Rumba in mir tanzte, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

Ohne die Augen bisher geöffnet zu haben weiß ich, dass wir keines Falls weit im Tag liegen, in der Regel wache ich unverschämt früh auf – natürlich, wenn ich schon in Selbstmitleid versinke, dann kann ich ja den ganzen Tag dazu nutzen, oder?  
Eine Hand gleitet zu meinem Po, das kommentiere ich auch nicht. Wenn ich jetzt Anzeichen von Leben äußere, wird Ian mich nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommen lassen. Blöder Dreckskerl, ihm machte der ganze Mist nie was aus und so nüchtern ist er letzte Nacht auch nicht aus dem Club gekommen, so viel weiß ich noch.

„Lawrence“, flüstert es an meinem Ohr, welches er direkt im Anschluss mit seiner Lülle benetzt – lecker, nun weiß ich wenigstens, aus welcher Richtung meine Wand undicht ist und wo der Wind reinpfeift.  
„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“  
Ach, was er nicht sagte.  
Noch immer habe ich die Augen zu, soll er sich doch im Kopf und Kragen flirten. Katersex ist nicht mein Fall, ich will viel lieber etwas Mitleid aber dafür müsste ich mich verraten und so leide ich tapferer Junge still vor mich hin. Und da soll meine Mutter noch einmal behaupten, ich sei wehleidig! Nicht einen Mucks hab ich bisher von mir gegeben, aber meine Ma hatte ehrlich gesagt nichts in meinem Kopf zu suchen, wenn mein Fr...hsrglmpf _Dauerbesuch_ an den Wochenenden, Feiertagen und allem dazwischen mit seinem Finger zwischen meine Backen gleitet und gegen… boah, im Ernst?

Entweder ergebe ich mich nun still meinem Schicksal und lasse mich von ihm befummeln und vermutlich dann flachlegen oder ich mache die Augen auf und zeige ihm, dass ich wach bin. Vermutlich muss ich dann wieder auf seinen Schoß, das wäre sogar noch eine Verschlechterung meines armseligen Zustandes. So oder so würde es in Sex ausarten; oder ich würde wirklich Ians Herz erweichen und er könnte mir eine Milch bringen?

Träge rolle ich auf die Seite, drehe mich in seine Arme – kein Kommentar! – und drücke die Nase gegen seine Brust. Er geht direkt falsch darauf ein, wer hätte das gedacht; sein Finger – warum um alles in der Welt war der so glitschig? – rutschte in mich hinein. Ich gebe ein bemitleidenswertes Geräusch von mir und schlinge die Arme um seinen Hals. Endlich eine Reaktion auf mein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen – er kapierte es natürlich nicht.

„Willst du auch, Honey?“  
„Ich schwöre wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst beiß ich dir ein Ei ab…“  
Er lacht, lässt einen zweiten Finger zum ersten rutschen, woraufhin ich nur zusammenzucke.  
Ian verharrt, streichelt mir die Hüfte.  
„Alles okay?“  
„Bauch“, murre ich und zu meiner großen Überraschung lässt er von mir ab, steht auf. Ich schaue ihm nicht nach, drehe mich nur in der Decke ein und mache mir gerade Gedanken darüber, dass meine ganze Mitleidsmasche länger dauert als der Weg zur Küche. Aber es geht ums Prinzip, im Bett kann ich mich noch etwas vor dem Alltag drücken und wenn das kein Grund war, dann weiß ich es auch nicht.

„Soll ich dir ein Ei braten?“  
„Ja, bitte.“ Er kennt mich eben zu gut, manchmal mache ich mir deswegen Sorgen. In der Regel verletzten die Menschen, die einen am besten kannten, am meisten.

Ich höre ein brutzelndes Geräusch und warum auch immer formt mein Kopf ein Bild von Mrs. Smith und einer gebratenen Taube in ihrer Badewanne. Das arme Ding lebt auch noch, kommt mit seinen gerupften, knusprigen BBQ-Flügelchen nicht mehr nach oben. Es…

„Essen im Bett oder am Tisch?“  
Danke, das wurde gerade etwas unheimlich. Ich wickele mich aus der Decke heraus und ziehe mir Shorts über, schleppe mich dann die kurze Distanz zur Küche. Dazu muss ich mein Wohnzimmer durchqueren und frage mich gerade, wer um alles in der Welt meine Einrichtung gestohlen hat, ehe mir meine Putzaktion wieder einfällt. Ändern hätte ich eh nichts können, ich habe mich also binnen weniger Sekunden stilschweigend mit dem Schicksal abgefunden, ausgeraubt worden zu sein.  
In der kleinen Küche angekommen schaue ich Ian beim Kochen – oder wie man das da nennen soll – zu.

Er hat sich natürlich nicht angezogen, aber das stört mich nicht weiter. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich gar nicht so abgeneigt, auf sein Gespiele von vorhin einzugehen, sobald das Spiegelei gegen Bier und Konsorten antreten wird.  
Er schaut nach hinten zu mir, muss wieder einmal grinsen und werkelt in der Pfanne herum.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hebt er sie an und lässt die Eier auf je einen Teller mit einer Scheibe Brot rutschen.  
Einen bekomme ich in die Hand gedrückt, den anderen nimmt er selbst.  
Da meine Küche eher wie das Neugeborene einer anderen Küche – klein und dreckig – ist, verziehen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Besteck ist ein Mythos, ich klappe das Brot um das Spiegelei zusammen und beiße großzügig davon ab; wieder einmal muss ich an Mama denken und bin froh, dass sie mich so nicht zu Gesicht bekommt. Ihr Sohn, das wilde Tier.

Und dessen Gefährte, der Rammler. Wirklich, Kaninchen waren nichts dagegen aber ich schiebe es auf Ians Jugend und die Tage, die wir uns dazwischen nicht sehen. Ja, der wahnsinnige Altersunterschied von zwei Jahren erklärt natürlich alles. Zumindest hängt er jetzt schon wieder mit seiner Hand an meinen Shorts und grast den Saum ab, fingert an meinem Oberschenkel herum. Ich esse weiter und strafe ihn mit Ignoranz bezüglich seiner Tat, soll er ruhig etwas zappeln.  
Im Gegensatz zu mir benutzt Ian sein Frühstück allerdings nur als Alibi und nutzt die Gunst der Stunde, mich zu sich zu ziehen – was ich mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nehme. Ich blicke ihn an, bekomme seine Lippen auf die Nase gedrückt und schließlich ein Lachen, kaue auf meinem Brot.  
„Du bist sexy, wenn deine Haare nicht sitzen. Und das Stück Ei da… heiße Sache.“

Deswegen hab ich es mir ja extra ans Kinn geklebt, was dachte er denn? Nein, das war natürlich keine Absicht und um mir diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall nicht als solchen anmerken zu lassen schiebe ich es hoch in meinen Mund, lecke mir den Zeigefinger ab und will gerade die letzte Ecke essen, als mein werter Gast die Spur vom Ei bis zu meinen Lippen entlang ableckt. Toll, mein Ohr reicht ja auch nicht, oder was?  
„Komm her“, flüstert er und schiebt einen Arm in meine Kniebeuge – woraufhin ich ihn von mir drücke und nicht umhin komme, genervt zu stöhnen.  
„Ich kann selber laufen, Blödmann.“  
Wieder lacht er etwas dreckig, folgt mir dann schließlich ins Schlafzimmer und rutscht zu mir aufs Bett. Ehrlich gesagt kaue ich noch auf meinem Brotrest herum, das stört ihn aber nicht und so bin ich schneller nackt als die Nutten am Hafen.  
Ich richte mich etwas auf, er hat es etwas eilig und greift direkt nach Flutschi; wer hat eigentlich behauptet, dass schon wieder ich unten liegen werde?

„Schön, reib dich ein.“ Er schaut zu mir hoch, lächelt mich so unwissend und unschuldig an, dass es mir schon fast leid tut, ihm seine Hoffnungen nehmen zu wollen.  
„Ah“, bringe ich also ermahnend hervor, grinse schräg. „Falsche Seite.“  
Und da ist er wieder, der entgeisterte Gesichtsausdruck und die aufkeimende Angst, wieder flachgelegt zu werden.  
Schnell schmiert er die kleine Ladung in seiner Hand eben doch vorne weg, kriecht dann über mich und zwingt mich mit seinem Körper flach auf den Rücken, legt sich auf mich und sucht mit diesen Rehäuglein nach meinen; ein nervöses Lächeln liegt ihm auf den Lippen, während seine Hand durch meine Haare rutscht.  
„Aber Honey… das hatten wir doch letzte Woche schon, oder?“  
„Ja, du hast dich wunderbar geschlagen. Lass uns deine Erfolgsserie fortsetzen.“  
„Ja aber… ich meine, du weißt doch… ich bin gar nicht vorbereitet und so.“  
„Ich auch nicht, na und? Mir würdest du ihn auch einfach reinstecken.“  
„Aber du magst das!“ Er ist schon fast verzweifelt, ich mag das ja, er wirkt so niedlich und zerbrechlich, wenn es um seinen Arsch geht. Dabei bin ich so zärtlich.  
„Weißt du, irgendwann fickt dich mal einer, der nicht so rücksichtsvoll ist wie ich und dann bereust du es, nicht mehr Erfahrung mit mir gesammelt zu haben.“

Ich drücke gegen seine Schultern, sein Schwanz streicht immer wieder gefährlich nahe über meinen Hintern – fragt nicht, wie eingeklemmt ich hier liege – und eigentlich will ich nun nicht nachgeben.  
Ian schüttelt den Kopf, senkt seine Lippen auf meine Kehle; natürlich, als würde mich das erweichen.  
„Komm, leg dich hin oder auf die Knie, mir egal.“ Er beißt kurz zu und ich muss leise lachen, schlinge die Arme um seinen Hals.  
„Weißt du was?“  
Vorsichtig hebt er den Kopf, schaut mich hoffnungsvoll an. Vermutlich macht mein breites Grinsen es nicht besser.  
„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit für Kaffee…“

-

Das sollte ich erklären, oder?  
Nun, ihr könnt euch aussuchen, _was_ ich erkläre; den Kaffee, meine nasse Hose oder die Tatsache, dass ich im Wartezimmer einer Notfallpraxis sitze.  
Fangen wir einfach chronologisch an, mir platzt sonst eh mein Kopf.

Mit ‚Kaffee‘ habe ich bestimmt nicht diese schwarze Teufelssuppe gemeint, ich mag die Plörre nicht. Trotzdem komme auch ich manchmal nicht drum herum, eine Tasse zu trinken. Ian hat mich noch in der Ausbildung kennen gelernt und da mir das Lernen bei Zeiten über den Kopf gewachsen ist, musste ich Nachtschichten einlegen. Dann – und wenn ich nicht wach werde – und sonst nicht trinke ich den Mist aber als Genussmittel kann man es wirklich nicht bezeichnen.  
Weil ich es aber bestimmt nicht pur schaffe, kippe ich immer sechs Löffel Zucker, Milch und einen großzügigen Schluck Vanillearoma hinein. Ian hat mich deswegen – wieder mal – ausgelacht und meinte, ich würde das Getränk zu einem Dreier zwingen; zumindest als unbeteiligter Beobachter, aber der Kaffee an sich wäre das Bett, in welchem es die anderen Zutaten treiben konnten und… da fragt man sich, warum ich mein Herz einfach nicht dafür öffnen kann, also wirklich!  
Ich sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge immer winzige Spermien drin herumschwimmen, nein danke!

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört: Es geht um einen Dreier, den wir zwar schon lange geplant aber nie durchgezogen haben. Nun soll es also passieren, den Glücklichen suchen wir uns heute Abend in der Bar unseres Vertrauens. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht meinem Mageninhalt von letzter Nacht begegne aber da wir ja wie gesagt vertrauen in diesen Laden stecken, wird bestimmt das Klo geputzt worden sein.  
Hoffentlich.

Nun zur nassen Hose. Nein, ich habe mich nicht eingepinkelt, schön wäre es aber.  
Meine Körperpflege erlaubt es mir nicht, Bettnässer zu sein und allein der Gedanke daran, es dem dort vorzuziehen… mein Verstand ging also wieder einmal spazieren, aber das mag am Geruch in der Praxis liegen; ich mag es nicht sonderlich und werde auch ehrlich gesagt etwas nervös. Vor einem Arzt fühle ich mich wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Diese Leute wissen leider, dass ich mich nicht so ernähre und verhalte, wie mein Körper es mir danken würde. Spätestens meine Blutwerte würden mich gegen ihre eigene Mutter eintauschen, diese kleinen Parasiten! Das war dann auch das Stichwort, so viel wollte ich gar nicht von mir wissen.

Kommen wir zurück zu der ominösen Flüssigkeit auf meiner Hose: Mich hat schlicht gesagt ein kleines Kind angekotzt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er / sie / beliebiges Chromosom hier einfügen sich dazu gezwungen gefühlt hat, aber … _es_ hat nicht lange gezögert und seinen zugegeben farblich interessant zusammengestellten Mageninhalt auf meine Hose erbrochen – vom Arm der Mutter herunter, welche sich dann gefühlte tausend Mal bei mir entschuldigt hatte, aber irgendwie auch keine Anstalten machte diese komischen Feuchttücher aus dem Kinderwagen zu ziehen und meinem Problem damit wenigstens etwas Linderung zu verschaffen.

Mache ich mich unbeliebt wenn ich nun zugebe, Babys nicht niedlich zu finden? Das liegt jetzt nicht an diesem Vorfall, ich finde diese kleinen Fleischklumpen einfach nicht ansprechend. Tierbabys sind da was anderes, sie haben winzige Ohren, plüschiges Fell und machen witzige Geräusche. Menschen dagegen… kahl, schrumpelig und klingen in ihrem Anfangsstadium wie gequälte Katzen. Diskussionen wie ‚und wenn er dich dann einmal anlächelt, ist alle Mühe vergessen‘ sehe ich leider grundlegend anders; ich vergesse weder Babykotze noch stinkende Windeln oder Nächte, in denen ich nicht schlafen kann. Und auch wenn ich selber mal so ein Windelträger war macht mich das ja nicht automatisch zum Sympathisanten dieses Larvenstadiums, oder?  
Zum Glück bin ich weder an Frauen noch an Fortpflanzung interessiert, manche Menschen sollten sich und ihr Erbgut ohnehin überdenken, ehe sie trächtig werden und ein paar kleine Rotznasen werfen.

Im Besucherbad habe ich mir also den gröbsten Dreck von der Hose gewaschen und warte nun darauf, endlich zu Ian zu dürfen. Das bringt uns übrigens zu Punkt drei: Warum sitze ich in einer Praxis, wenn heute Abend der nächste Freilauf geplant ist?  
Der Grund besteht aus drei Buchsstaben und hat mich hysterisch angerufen, dass ich seine Leber nur zu einem guten Preis verkaufen soll. Also landete er nach seiner Ansicht auf der Schlachtbank, was bei Ian als Krankenhausphobiker eben nur genau dieses bedeuten konnte.

„Mister Valentine?“ Ja los, eine Runde Lachen auf meine Kosten!  
Ich stehe auf und bemerke den verwirrten Blick der Krankenschwester, als sie den Fleck auf meiner Hose betrachtet, gebe mich aber ahnungslos und gehe auf sie zu.  
Sie überspielt diesen kurzen Moment der Unprofessionalität und winkt mich mit sich in den Behandlungsraum hinein, in welchem Ian sitzt; neben ihm sein Schuh und der Socken, die Augen hektisch im Raum schweifen lassend.  
Als er mich sieht, fällt ihm irgendwas in der Größe eines Wolkenkratzers vom Herzen und sein Gesicht hellt sich auf.  
„Sie wollten mich einschläfern!“, jammert er los, als ich mich gerade neben ihn setzen will.  
„Würde ich begrüßen. Was machst du hier?“  
„Er kann gehen“, klinkte sich die Krankenschwester ein und blieb in der Tür stehen. Ian nickt eifrig und zieht sich den Socken wieder über, schlüpft dann in den Schuh. Das beantwortet zwar nicht meine Frage, aber scheinbar war er noch ansatzweise heile und hatte es verdammt eilig, wieder herauszukommen.  
„Und warum musste ich nun _unbedingt_ herkommen und auch noch in den Raum rein?“  
„Weil du mich liebst, warum denn sonst?“  
„Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus.“ Toll, die ganze Aufregung für nichts und wieder nichts, das hätte ich mir auch denken können. 

Ian ist in einen rostigen Nagel getreten – mit der Spitze nach oben, mitten auf der Straße. Das hatte dann ein paar besorgte Damen im Stadium Haut eins Punkt zwei dazu veranlasst, ihn wie auch immer am Boden zu halten und davon zu überzeugen, dass der Tod noch heute an der Tür klopfen würde, wenn er ihrer Fürsorge nicht gerecht wurde und sich gefälligst abtransportieren lassen würde.  
Ich habe ihm schon zig Mal gesagt, dass er sich andere Schuhe zulegen soll; diese dünne Sohle lässt auch alles durch und nun haben wir den Salat. Trotzdem hatte er Glück, er wurde seitlich erwischt und kann eigentlich ganz gut laufen, sie haben die Wunde gesäubert und zu seinem Entsetzen auch desinfiziert, ihn auch ganz nebenbei gegen die modernsten Krankheiten geimpft und damit sein Trauma gleich noch etwas verstärkt.

„Wo warst du eigentlich, dass das so lange gedauert hat?“  
„Willst du jetzt undankbar werden oder was?“  
Ich parke gerade das Auto aus, gebe meinem Radio einen genervten Schlag in seinen elektronischen Nacken und ernte somit Schweigen.  
„Das nicht aber von dir bis hier hin braucht man nicht länger als fünf Minuten, du hast mindestens fünfzehn gebraucht.“  
Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich auf dem Parkplatz gegenüber stand, als der Anruf mich erreicht hat? Peinlicher Weise habe ich nämlich aus Reflex heraus mein Navi eingeschaltet, das mich dann vom Parkplatz herunter um mehrere Häuserblocks geführt hat, ehe ich wieder auf genau dem gleichen Parkplatz stand – kluger Lawrence, ich weiß.  
„Gab Probleme mit der Technik…“  
„Deiner oder der des Autos?“  
„Schnauze…“

-

Samstagabend, gleiche Location wie vor etwa 24 Stunden.  
Nach Ians Ermessen geht es ihm gut genug, um sich zu betrinken und nach einem… Kaffee Ausschau zu halten. Anstatt mich direkt mitzunehmen – ja, meine Meinung spielt tatsächlich mal eine Rolle – schleppt er die ganze Zeit Kerle an und schubst sie ziemlich ruppig weg, wenn ich den Kopf schüttele.  
Ich erlöse die schwule Beute von ihrem Schicksal und schließe mich seiner Suche an, halte mich aber an seiner Armbeuge fest und so quetschen wir uns gemeinsam durch die Masse. Es ist gar nicht mal so schwer, jemanden zu finden. Viele, die herkommen, sind für einen One-Night-Stand gut und ein Angebot von gleich zwei Kerlen wird sehr gern angenommen. Natürlich gibt es auch Paare, aber die minus der üblichen Gesichtsgrätschen lassen noch genug Auswahl über.

Ich ziehe an seinem Shirt und klatsche ihm anschließend auf Grund fehlender Reaktion meine Hand an den Hinterkopf, deute dann nach rechts zu einem Typen mit ungefähr unserem Kleidungsstil; alternativ, viel Dunkles, noch kein Grufti.  
Er nickt, schleppt mich mit sich – und macht einen Bogen, was ich zu gern begrüße. Brüste, falsches Geschlecht. Vom Klischee der Kampflesbe nehmen wir dennoch Abstand, das sind wieder nur die Ausnahmen. Ich kenne genug lesbische Frauen, die locker zehn Typen an jedem Finger haben könnten – ja, der nuttige Kleidungsstil begünstigte das teilweise. Außerdem machen sie mir etwas Angst aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Jetzt drehe ich den Spieß um und zerre Ian mit mir, welcher die Gunst der Stunde nutzt und mir die ganze Zeit die Hand auf den Arsch legt, als ich vor ihm laufe.  
Wir kommen an einem Stehtisch an, wo ein Typ gerade sein Bier leert – uns aber angewidert den Rücken zudreht. Warum auch immer, vermutlich sind wir nicht geschminkt (?) genug.  
„Nur Freaks heute“, murre ich und bekomme einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Ian deutet auf einen anderen Kerl und vermutlich verliere ich etwas Gesichtsfarbe, doch er beachtet das nicht; schon mal was von einem Bären gehört?  
Ohne Kompromisse zieht er mich wieder mit und wir stehen vor diesem großen, breit gebauten Mann, der locker Bierflaschen mit seinen Nasenlöchern öffnen könnte.  
Ich schüttele entschieden den Kopf, schlage noch einmal gegen den von Ian und will ihm somit deutlich machen: Doofe Idee!  
Er seufzt lautlos in den Lärm hinein, zuckt dann mit den Schultern.  
„Dann such du einen aus!“, brüllt er mir zärtlich ins Ohr – na, Trommelfell? Du hier? – und macht eine ausladende Geste.

Ich fühle mich herausgefordert, mein Trieb als Jäger und Sammler ist geweckt und so pirsche ich mich sehr unelegant an Biergläsern und entblößten Poritzen vorbei, Ian die ganze Zeit hinter mir – glaube ich zumindest, denn als ich doch tatsächlich etwas Luft zwischen all den Leibern entdecke, ist der nicht da.  
Dann nicht, ich kann auch allein jemanden klar machen. Mein neues Ziel sieht sogar recht sympathisch aus; wieder ein ähnlicher Kleidungsstil, aber der soll nicht Ausschlaggebend sein. Er ist etwas größer als ich, vielleicht um die 1,80m und hat vermutlich braunes Haar; im Moment taucht die Lampe ihn in ein wenig schönes Grün. Seine Statur ist normal und macht mir weniger Angst, zerbrechen zu können.  
Jetzt oder nie also Attacke!  
Ich gehe auf ihn zu, tippe seine Schulter an und will etwas sagen, doch er kommt mir zuvor und streckt mir die Hand entgegen, lächelt dabei auf eine herrlich charmante Art. Ach herrje, ich glaub, ich bin verliebt…


End file.
